Viking princess and her Dragon prince
by xBlackTigerx
Summary: Hiccup wants to a True Viking and wants to prove herself as one to her father and tribe but what happens when she finally shoots down a Night fury and finds out so much about him. HiccupxToothless. same story line as the movie How to train your dragon which I do not own
1. Chapter 1

This is Berk, its twelve days north of hopeless, few degrees south of freezing to death and its located solidly on the meridian of misery. This is my village in a word, sturdy. this village has been here for nearly several generations but every building is new. here we have hunting fishing and an amazing view of the sunset. the only problem is the pests, see some places have mice or insects we have -

"Dragons..." I said leaning on the door I had just slammed to keep myself from being roasted like a fish my heart beating like crazy opening the door that still felt hot to me and seeing the dragon was gone I rushed outside and headed to the forge. Dodging most Vikings and dragon attacks alike. See most people would have left by now but not Vikings, no we have stubbornness issues. My name is Hiccup Horrendous haddock the third, great name for a girl I know. But it's not the worse trust me, our parents think that hideous names will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our wonderful Viking personality wouldn't do that.

As I continued to make my way through the village a very hefty Viking shouldered me as he ran into battle causing me to spin around and making my shoulder hurt like crazy. Turning back around as fast as I could I wound up getting blasted back by a Gronkle blast landing hard on my back and an older Viking landing over me and screaming in my face specks of his beard that still seems to have embers in it "morning!" the Viking yelled before hopping up again with his axe and heading back into battle.

Jumping down on to one of the ramps I ran up it as fast as I could as I did I passed by some Vikings all telling me the same thing

"Get inside"

"What are you doing out!"

"Get back inside. "

But i ignored them it seems like I never get to be out! unlike the other Viking girls and woman I'm not as strong or 'built' like them my arms are thin and don't have that much strength to wield an ax, I'm basically the weakling of my generation and it sucks. Getting close to the stairs leading to the forge a nadder shot by scorching the ground. Just as I'm about to cross the scorched pathway I was yanked back by the back of my fur vest and tunic with a loud "hiccup!" being yelled out.

Suddenly I was being held up in front of my fathers angry red bearded face, and he didn't look to pleased to see me. "What is she doing out again- what are you doing out here, get inside" he said setting me down and scooting me forward which a scoot for him is a shove for my lighter form.

That man would be Stoic the vast chief of our tribe, they said that when he was a baby he popped a dragons head straight off its body, and as I watch my dad throw a cart straight at a Nadder and knocking it out of the sky I can say I fully believe that story without a doubt. While my dad was distracted by talking to another Viking about what dragons where here I ran as fast as I could to get the the forge, as I passed the touches that were being lit and risen I smiled a bit as I saw the black smith building and ran in.

"Nice of you to finally join us, I thought you would have been carried away by now" Gobber said as he hammered what looks like use to be a sword with his prosthetic hammer hand. He's like a second father to me, and he actually listens to me most of the time. I've been under his wing as a black smith for as long as i can remember. "Who me? nah they wouldn't know what to do with a Viking like me" I said as I lifted a different prosthetic hammer and put it back into place. Yes my shoulder that was probably bruising right now was going to feel this in the morning. "'Ey they need tooth picks don't they?" he asked as I ran to the window and pushed it open as a Viking laid down a bunch of broken weapons.

Picking up the weapons in my scrawny arms I hurried over to the hot coals throwing the weapons on it before moving to bellows I started to blow air under the hot coals to heat them up once more making the broken areas on the weapons red hot for Gobber and I to work on. When those where halfway done I went to the window again to collect the others that were there only to see a monstrous nightmare light another house on fire. See old village lots and lots of new. As one of the older Vikings yelled out fire, i see teens of the tribe rush over to get water to put it out. the cubby one is fish legs i believe he can tell you anything you need to know on a dragons strength and power, my cousin Snotlout, the idiotic duo Ruffnut and Tuffnut and...sighs, Ashter. The flames from the fire blast that hit behind him illuminated his strong body and his blond hair. If you haven't already noticed i have a crush on him, but he never notices me unless i make a mistake that makes him annoyed. One day they'll be the ones out their fighting dragons while I'm...stuck here.

Next thing i know i feel Gobber picking me up like my father had and moving me away from the window. "Oh no you don't " he said as he placed me down on to the floor of the shop again. "Oh please let me out i have to make my mark." I pleaded looking up at him. "Oh you have made your mark in all the wrong places" he said reminding me of all my past screw ups. thank you Gobber that's so what I wanted to hear. "Oh come on, just for a few moments I'll kill a dragon. My life will get so much better and I might actually get asked out by someone." I said walking over to my part of the shop still looking at him. "You can't lift and hammer, swing and axe. you can't even throw one of these things!" He said holding up a bola just to have another Viking come and snatch it from his hands before taking off.

"I know I know but that's why I made this this can throw it for me." I said as I patted my invention only for it to activate and throw a bola in Gobbers direction. Good news he dodged bad news...it hit the Viking standing behind him. "See now that's what I'm talking about this thing here." he said coming over to where was making me back up a bit. "But with a mild calibration-"

"Hiccup ...Hiccup if your ever want to get out there and slay a dragon your going to have to stop all of this." He said gesturing to me. "But ..you just gestured to all of me" I said looking at myself then him. "Yes, exactly stop being all of you." He said sounding like he just accomplished getting something through to me. "Oh I see...you sir are playing a dangerous game" I said as I did every time we had this talk plenty of times before. "Keeping this much Viking spirit contained there will be consequences." I said he had a bored look on his face, "I'll take my chances Sword,sharpen" He said handing me a sword to sharpen. I sighed and brought it over to the sharpening stone. One day...one day I'll prove myself. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. a Deadly Nadder's head would at least get me noticed. Gronkles are tough and rock like killing one of them would defiantly get me a date. The Hideous Zipple back two head twice the recognition. Then there is the monstrous nightmare, only the best of the best go after them. You see these dragons have a nasty little habit of setting themselves on fire. Though those dragons are great, the greatest and ultimate of them all is the dragon no one has every seen. Suddenly there's this screech that seems to be getting closer and louder. "Night fury!" someone shouts out the window from where I am I can see it hit one of the towers with its purplish flame destroying it.

This dragon never takes our food, never shows itself and never ever misses. I watch as it goes after the tower again hitting it. No one has ever killed a night fury with a determined look on my face I moved away from the window, today I was going to take down that night fury and finally prove my self to every one to my father. moving to where my invention was I saw Gobber getting his axe prosthetic on. "Man the fort here Hiccup they need me out there" he said before he hobbled out of the shop. before he fully left he turned to me pointing a finger at me "Stay..put..there" he said as I gave him a look that said really? "You know what I mean " He said before giving his Viking yell and rushing out into the raid to fight. Now was my chance! grabbing my invention I ran out of the shop and past a crowd of Viking. I heard someone calling my name as I ran I told them I would be right back which wasn't a lie really I would be back ...after I shot down that night fury.

I ran to the highest hill in the village near where the night fury was attacking though on the way I had to run past several Vikings he didn't seem to pleased to see me. doesn't that just make you all warm and fuzzy inside. setting my invention up I aimed it at the sky.

"Come on..give me something to shoot at" I mumbled looking at the sky I could hear the night fury's roar. looking carefully I could see a dark figure moving in the night sky, the night fury! Hearing that screech I follow its path to the tower where I watch another shot of purple fire explode lighting it on fire as I followed the dragon before launching the bolas from my machine which sent me flying back. getting up as fast as I can I looked at the sky as I heard its cry of surprise as it feel out of the sky heading to far side of the forest from what I saw. "I hit it! yes! did anyone see that!" I yelled out turning around to see if anyone saw that only to hear something smash behind me turning a bit to look behind me I saw a monstrous nightmare. "Except you..." I said before i did the smart thing...run for my life screaming having the dragon chase me. As I ran I dodged blasts from the nightmare seeing something to hide behind in the village I hid just as the nightmare shot a breath of fire at as closed my eyes in fear. When it was over i turned to look to see if it was gone only to see my father appear out of no where and attack something behind me. Seeing that it was the nightmare I gulped placing a hand over my rapidly beating heart.

As I watched the fight I noticed the nightmare try to shoot my dad with fire only for it to not work, he was out of fire power thank Odin. Soon my dad had chased off the dragon which meant one thing for me...I'm in so much trouble. So there might be one more thing you need to know about me. looking at the pillar I was behind finally collapse from the burns it took revealing me to my dad I saw the top of it fall down the plat forms rolling down and bumping into things making me wince a few times and I know making my dad more angry at me then ever before. "Sorry..dad." I said as I looked up and saw the dragons flying off seems like two Nadders were using one of our nets to carry sheep away as the light of the sun started to peek out from the night. Well ...this just made me feel so much worse. Rubbing my arm I looked at my father "Well um...would it help if I said i hit a night fury" I said a bit sheepishly. Only to have my dad grab my vest and pull me with him. Nope no It would not help. "Dad I swear its not like the last time I mean it I really did hit a night fury!" I said trying to get him to believe me but he just kept pulling me along. "you guys were busy and I had a clear shot and it landed some were at raven point" I said I could see Gobber coming over I couldn't tell but I think he pitied me. As I tried to keep explaining my father yelled at me to stop. "Just..stop. Every time you step outside disaster falls. Don't you understand I have bigger problems to deal with, winter is almost upon us and I have the whole village to feed."He said, I knew he was mad but did he really have to say I was a problem. "Well...how much food do we need" I said under my breath but apparently my father heard me. "This isn't a joke!" Here he sighed "Why can't you follow the simplest of orders" He asked me.

"I can't help it...I see a dragon and I just have to kill it..." I said shrugging still keeping my voice low. My father sighed and his voice much softer here. "Your many things Hiccup but a dragon slayer is not one of them." He said but that didn't do much to soften the hurt that I felt. "Now..get back to the house" He said as I looked down sadly as I felt Gobber come up behind me. "Make sure she gets there" He said to him "I have his mess to clean up."

Gee dad you know how to make me feel loved. I could hear some of the villagers laughing at me. That made it all the worse as I walked with Gobber he seemed to glare at some of them. That cheered me up a bit. "Nice performance" Ruffnut said as we passed the teens of the village. "I've never seen anyone screw up that badly, that helped" my cousin said gee nice to know even family things down on me. "Thank you..thank you. i was trying..." I said just wanting to get home. I could feel Ashter's glare on my back as I heard Gobber shove snot lout down. Sometimes I feel like only Gobber is on my side.

Walking up to my house I looked at Gobber. "I really did hit one.." I said to him as we walked "sure you did hiccup" He said to me. "He never listens to me...and when he does he always has disapproving look on his face like someone gipped him on the meat in his sandwich" I said as I walked up on to the porch and imitated my father, " Bar maid I think you brought me the wrong offspring, I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms extra guts and glory on the side, this...this is a wimpy little fish bone that's more fragile the glass." I said looking to the side sadly. "Now your thinking about this all wrong, its not about what you look like or what gender you are my dear its on the inside that he can't stand." Gobber said to me oh that really helped as I gave him a look that said that really didn't help. "Thank you...that made me feel so warm and fuzzy" I said turning to go inside. "Look the point is stop trying so hard to something that your not." He said to me as I looked at him sadly. "I just want to be one of you..."I said sadly before going into the house and shutting the door I think Gobber realized he did a bit more harm then good. at this point I decided to go look for the night fury to prove to them that I did in fact shoot one down to finally prove to them in not this delicate flower. Grabbing my drawing book and a charcoal pencil I headed to the back door quietly incase Gobber was still outside and head outside and made my way to the forest to head to ravens point and nothing and no one was going to stop me this time.


	2. Chapter 2

"If we don't finish them they'll finish up" Stoick said to the vast members of Vikings surrounding the great a hall in front of him was a map. "This is the only way we will be rid of them, We find the nest and destroy the dragons will leave, They'll find another nest" He said as he picked up the knife beside him and stabbed the area of the map that had drawings of dragons in the mist on it. Standing straighter he addressed the crowed. "One more search before the ice sets in preventing us from searching."

"Those ships never come back" One of the Viking said to him as much as the tribe wanted the dragons gone they valued their lives too. "Were Vikings, Risks are an occupational hazard now, who is with me," he asked the grand mass of Vikings. The hall was quiet except some mummers of 'Today's not a good day' or 'I don't know about this'. "Alright then, those who choose to stay will look after my daughter, Hiccup" he said at this almost all the hall raised their hands. It was sad actually facing dragons seemed less of a hassle then watching over hiccup. "Well that's more like it" he said looking around it bothered him a bit to use his daughter like that but he had a plan and he needed the help of the village to do it. Gobber took a swig of his drink before getting up "Right then I'll pack my undies".

"No Gobber I need you here to train some new recruits." Stoick said going to his oldest friend in the village. "Oh that's just dandy, and while I'm busy Hiccup will cover the stall, mold the steel and razor sharp blades. she'll have plenty of time for herself. What could possibly go wrong" he said going back to his drink. Stoic sighed and looked at his friend once more. "what am I going to do with her, Gobber" he asked he looked warn out like he had asking himself this questions a thousand times a day. "Let her train with the others" he said to him only to have stoic give him a look. "I'm serious here,"

"So am I" Gobber said as stoick looked away. "She'll be killed as soon as you let even one dragon out or even before that." he said returning to look at his friend.

"oh you don't know that"

"Oh I do know that"

"no you don't"

"no I do actually"

"No you don't!" Gobber said looking at stoick having to raise his voice a bit more to get through to his old friend. Stoick shook his head "Gobber you know what she's like, since the time she could crawl around she's been... different, she doesn't pay attention, and has the attention span of a sparrow." he said as he walked around a bit. "i take Her fishing and she goes hunting for trolls!" he said looking at his friend. "But trolls do exist! they steel your sock...but only the left ones kind of odd." he said as he drank more of his drink.

"when i was a boy-"

"oh here we go"

"My Father told me to bang my head on a rock, I thought it was crazy but I did it anyway. Never questioned him and you know what happened?" he asked his friend who seemed to be playing with his false tooth. "Go ahead tell me" he said trying to hold the sarcasm as he pounded the fake tooth back in with the cup prosthetic. "The rock split in too. Taught me what a Viking can do. He can level whole forest, crush mountains, tame the seas." he said with strong emotion as he then moved to sit by his friend once more. "even as a boy I what I had to become, what I was...But Hiccup...she's not like that"

"Stoick, you can't stop her you can only prepare her." Gobber said trying to reason with his friend. "It seems hopeless right now, the truth is you wont always be around to protect her or I her godfather will be around to protect her. She will get out there again, she probably is out there right now" Gobber said as stoick looked away in thought. after all that Gobber had said he was right, Hiccup had to start dragon training or he would eventually lose her like he did her mother.

Walking ravens point I looked around marking places off on in my note book of where i have already looked and where I haven't looked every time I got hopeful and looked I got no where. i was at the next stop on my chart. closing my eyes I prayed that I had found it but when I opened them nothing was there. Turning I put another bit X in my book before just scribbling over everything in my frustration before putting my pencil in my book and snapping it shut. "Someone up there must hate me. Some people lose their knife or shield, I happen to lose an entire dragon!" I yelled out as i walked down a path way seeing a branch in front of me I smacked it away only to have it snap back and smack me in the eye. "Gah..great now i have a bruise...how to cover that up" I said to myself before looking at the branch. the branch was part of a broken it I saw a path of destruction. This was it! this is where the night fury had gone down! carefully I made my way down the path that the dragons body had made. looking around I saw the damage it really made there were claw marks almost every where. Turning back around I continued claiming up this small mound only to duck down as soon as I reached the top my eyes shut in fear. 'Oh Thor there it is!' I thought before peaking over the top again seeing it lying there I quickly searched myself for the knife Dad had given me. Taking it out I made my way down the hill and hid behind the rock holding the knife close to me. 'Ok hiccup you can do this, show no fear.' I thought to my self as moved slowly from behind the rock.

"Oh..wow..I did it i actually did it! This changes everything! Yes, I have brought down the mighty dragon!" I said a bit to loudly as i put my foot on to the dragons side in turn making the night fury make a low groan like roar and moving me off of him. Startled I stumbled back with a startled cry. Holding my knife out I approached the dragon again my heart racing so fast I thought it was going to jump right out of my chest. Moving closer to the huge black beast I watched it breathe and saw how tied up he was his eyes closed only for a moment. When they opened they revealed green cat like eyes. His toxic green eyes watched me he didn't make any move to fight back or scare me off he just laid there. I look at his un protected side This was my chance I could kill him now if I wanted too. Did I want to? Turning back to the dragons face I looked at him he wasn't going to breath fire at me? He was going to just lay there? My heart beat with both nervousness and fear as a bit my lower lip lightly.

Taking deep breaths I turned to face the dragons side once more putting on a serious face. "I'm going to kill you dragon," I said still taking deep breaths to keep myself calm. "I'm ..I'm going to cut out your heart then...take it back to my village and prove to my father that I am a Viking." I said readying my knife to stab into the scaly black flesh of the night fury below me. "cause I am a Viking...do you hear me!" I yelled the knife still in one of my hands "I am a Viking!"

Getting ready again placing both my hands over the dagger I looked straight ahead not looking into his eyes though I could feel those toxic colored orbs stare at me deeply. My face serious once more as I prepared myself to plunge the dagger deep into that dragons heart ending his life once and for all. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes I raised the dagger high above my head ready to plunge it deep into his chest. I opened my eyes one more time looking down at him his toxic green orbs remained the same though he looked...scared? No ..no that can't be right. shaking my head I closed my eyes and raised my hands again preparing myself once more.

I heard him make a groan of ...defeat. He was going to let me kill him and end his life. No! I couldn't stop now I couldn't! I raised my hands once more but...I just couldn't do it. falling to my knees I dropped the blade beside me as I felt tears fill my eyes and cascade down my cheeks leaving salty wet trails."I can't do it" I cried "I can't kill you" I said through my tears. I couldn't kill not after seeing his fear not after seeing him so defenseless and just giving up his life for my selfish wish! I couldn't do that to him I just couldn't. looking at the knife beside me I Picked it up wiping my eyes and face on my sleeve I moved closer to him. I was going to set him free. I was going to un do what I did to him.

Placing my knife on the ropes I started to cut them away as fast as I could. Glancing at him for a moment I noticed his eyes had opened I guess in shock. I would be shocked too if I was pinned down screamed at that I was going to be killed only to be set free. looking back at the ropes I continued to cut till they were loose and could slip off. Cutting the last one I freed him only to have him get up and pin me to a rock. My heart was once again beating rapidly in my chest in fear as the dragon above me pined me to the rock with his clawed paws. I looked up at the Night fury fear evident in my green eyes as I looked into his toxic green ones that seemed to be studying me. As if he was now decided wether to kill me or to let me go. I was scared that I will not lie about as now it was my turn to wait and see if I will die today by the very dragon I was going to kill but set free. What was probably only a few moments felt like an eternity till the dragon seemed to make up its mind as his eyes narrowed at me with those cat like slit pulps. His mouth full of sharp teeth opened with a rumbling growl which will probably end up with me burn to a crisp by his purple flames as he rose up above me.

Suddenly he came down paws landing on either side of me as he let out a loud screeching roar in my face as i closed my eyes in fear as I felt like my heart was going to stop and my ear drums shatter from the great sound. When he stopped roaring in my face he quickly turned and left trying to fly away. As I sat up I watched I'm try to fly only to crash into rock formations and trees and down father away. Taking quick breaths I reached for the knife again taking it into my shaking hand as my chest heaved with the quick breath I shakily got to my feet and watched it fly or glide down to where I knew a cove lay with high surrounding walls as he continued to roar taking deeper breaths I started to make my way back up the path. I only made it five steps before I dropped the knife and my shaky legs gave out under me and I passed out on the forest floor the last thing I heard was the roar of the Night fury

When I woke up again I noticed the sun was starting to go down. Standing up I quickly snatched up my knife and tucked it away into my belt before I took off for home. By the time I got back it was already dark out. I saw Aster and his friends and and quickly hurried before they could see me. I had enough trouble for one day I didn't need anymore. "Well if it isn't the little Hiccup" I heard Tuffnut say. oh great just what I needed stupidity. I didn't stop as I continued my way home only to be stopped by my cousin I quickly hid my eye with my bangs the best I could as he turned me around and lead me back the his friends. Odin I didn't need this right now. "We were just talking about you, and your 'great Night fury kill'" he said sarcasm dripping in his voice. that stung almost as bad as my eye and my really abused shoulder. after what happened earlier this morning then getting pinned by a Night fury it hurt like crazy.

"Look I just want to get home, can't you find another day to make my life miserable." I said as I continued to try to hide my eye. Aster looked at me and noticed this. "What happened to your eye." He asked me in that deep voice of his. Ok, this is no time to day dream about your crush Hiccup focused you have to get home! "Nothing I just want to get home." I said moving away from my cousin and turning to get him a hand around my wrist stop. I tried to pull out of it but it was strong and firm turning a bit I now saw it was Aster that had stopped me from leaving to my home.

I was to frozen in shock to stop him when he moved my amber bangs from my eye revealing what was probably a nice black eye forming. "what happened?" he asked in a demanding tone. "nothing" I said trying to pull away from him he only made his grip tighter. "what happened Hiccup." he demanded. Why did he care? He's never cared before why now. "why does it matter to you! So what if I have a black eye its none of your business!" I yelled out shocking him and the other four. In his stunned state I ripped my wrist out of his warm calloused ones and ran as fast as i could home. I felt like crying again but once today was enough for me.

as I finally made it home I took a deep breath and entered my house to see my dad poking the fire as I made my way to the stairs as quietly as I could so not to draw his attention. like the loud squeaking door wouldn't have done that. Just as i was making my way up to my room my father spoke my name making me freeze on the spot. "dad ...um we have to talk" I said my eye covered again so he wouldn't notice as I moved back down to a level closer to his.

"I need to speak to you too dear." he said to me his hands clasped together. at the same time we took a deep breath and spoke at the same time "I've decided I don't want to/I think its time you learned how to fight dragons, what?" we said our words to mixed together to really under stand what the other had said. "you go first" My father said to me as I moved down the stairs and to the floor. "no..no you go first" I said to him looking at my father. "Alright...Hiccup you get your wish. you start dragon training in the morning" He said, oh no that...that's not my wish not anymore it is. "oh boy...I probably should have gone first" I said rubbing the back of my head looking away from him for a moment before turning to face him " you see I was thinking we already have so many dragon slaying Viking what about bread making or small home repair Vikings what about them" I started till my dad handed me a very big and heavy looking ax. "You'll need this" he said dropping it into my open arms which nearly made me fall over with its weight. "But dad I don't want to kill Dragons" I spoke to him looking up at him. "oh come, yes you do you told me so " He said chuckling oh man did I have to say that so many times. "Ok let me rephrase that, I can't kill dragons." I told him carrying the heavy ax.

"Ah but you will kill dragons" He told me turning to face me before he continued to walk to the other part of the house. "No dad I'm pretty sure I cant" I told him oh this wasn't going well already. "Its time Hiccup"

"Can you not hear me?"

"This is serious," he said to me a serious expression on his face again as he took the axe from me holding it in the air "when you carry this axe you carry all of us with you. Which means you talk like us, you walk like us, you think like us. No more of...this" he said and just like Gobber did earlier this morning gestured to all of me after placing the ax back into my arms. "But...you just gestured to all of me" I told him in a rather annoyed voice as I looked at him. This is the second time I've head this today and its not exactly something that makes me happy.

"deal?" My father asked my as if he hadn't already heard me say I didn't want to do this. "This conversation is very one sided" I said to him which seem to make him get more serious. "Do we have a deal" he asked in a stronger voice. Sighing seeing no way to win with him I let the ax touch the ground and looked at him "Deal". I was going to hate this as my dad dawned his pack he was leaving I could tell most of village was from what I saw. "Good" he said to me it looked like this was hard for him to do. "train hard...I'll be back..probably" he said to me grabbing his helmet putting it on before heading to the door looking at me. I could tell he didn't want to leave me by myself and not cause he thought I was weak. He was scared he wasn't going to come back and I would be alone with out him since mom had died when I was small...smaller. "And I'll be here..." I said to him as he walked out the door. "maybe...love you dad...please be safe" I said hoping he heard the last part before the door closed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up alone in my house with out my father around it felt empty and lonely without him. Getting dressed and brushing my hair I pulled it into a tight pony-tail but left my bangs down to hide my face mostly the area with the black and blue. Making my way to the great hall I thought a lot about what happened last night. Today I was going to be trained to kill dragons, Odin help me. Just the thought of it made me sick now after what happened with the Night Fury how was I suppose to do this, and if I didn't I would be disgracing my father.

Once I entered the great hall I saw the other teens and moved past them not wanting to be seen by them and got myself something small to eat. I was too nervous to eat anything big. I could hear them all of them excited and bursting to slay their first dragon. Oh boy I think I feel my breakfast coming back and I'm not even done. Eating what I could and drinking some water I stayed where I was till I saw the others get up to leave and I still not wanting to be seen by them kept a good distance behind them. I wasn't going to like this the five people he hated me most in one area with dragons wanting me for dinner. Why is it the one time my Dad decides to listen to me it had to be about this. Oh that's right cause I wouldn't shut up about it. Me and my big mouth.

Out side the training/slaying arena we saw Gobber standing there ready to train us in the art of killing the mighty dragon. When we were close enough he opened the area gate and let us in "Welcome to dragon training" He said as we walked down the slope into the wide round arena. "No turning back this is it" I could hear Ashter's smooth voice say from the front of us. He's been dreaming about this day for a very long time as we walked further in I could see them spreading out a bit some turning around but still not noticing me yet. They were far to excited and egar for this to care. "I hope I get some burns " Tuffnut said "or some mauling " his sister said "like on my shoulder or my back."

"Yeah its only fun if you get a scar from it" Ashter said agreeing with them making me swallow a bit for once speaking up "Yeah pain gotta love it" I said a bit sarcastically making then all turn to finally notice me. "oh great what is she doing here" Tuffnut said as he, Ruffnut, snot lout and Fishlegs looked surprised to see me there. Ashter though he looked a bit annoyed that I was there. Here Gobber stepped in saving me a bit. "Alright then lets get this started, the recruit who comes out on top shall have the honor of killing his or her first dragon, and this will be done in front of the Whole village." He said moving his hook in front of us and making a snapping motion with it. I think I feel breakfast coming back for a repeat. Swallowing before something happened. "well Hiccup already slayed a Night Fury so does that disqualify her or something" Snot lout said making the others laugh at me, Asther just shook his head. "I thought I was going to be training in the class with the cool Vikings" I heard one of them say making me sigh as Gobber came over.

"Don't worry" My godfather said putting an arm around my shoulder as we walked "Your tinny and thin, the dragons will see you as second best and go after the more meaty Vikings. This makes you less of a target" He said as I gave him a glare that he seemed to be looking away from that said 'Are you trying to help or make me feel worse.' As he pat my shoulder before moving away as I stood inline with the other teens making Fishlegs who was beside me move away a little.

"Alright, behind these doors is a different class of dragon that you will one day be fighting."He said as one of the doors rattled and a roar was heard making Gobber smirk and look at us. "First the Deadly Nadder" He said walking as Fishlegs said "Speed Eight, armor 16"

"the Hideous Zipple back "

" Plus eleven stealth, times two"

"The Monstrous Nightmare"

"Fire power fifteen"

"The Terrible terror"

"Attack eight, venom twelve"

"Will you cut that out!" Gobber yelled at Fishlegs making him stop the stats quotes making a few of us jump back. "And the Gronkle" he said placing his hand on the lever with an almost evil look with him. "Jaw strength eight." fish legs said to me in a whisper. Was he trying to help me? "Whoa wait aren't you going to teach us!" snot lout said fear in his voice as he moved out of line. "I believe and training on the job" He said before moving the lever down and opening the last door holding the Gronkle letting it fly out fast and making us scatter as I gripped my axe tightly. "Today is about survival" Gobber started as we all scatter trying to dodge the flying rock like dragon. "If you get hit by its blast your dead." He said as I saw the Gronkle fly into the wall before getting up and eating some...rocks? "Quickly what's the first thing you need on the battle field" He asked as some of us looked scared.

"A doctor?"

"Plus five speed?

"A shield."

"Shields go!" He said as we all scattered to get a shield the one I found I tried to pick up the heavy shield while the axe dad gave me in the other hand. "The most important equipment is a shield if you had to make a choice between your weapon and a shield pick the shield" Gobber said as he came over to me and helped me pick it up and get it on before pushing me back out there. Out of the corner of my Eye I saw the twins in a pile of shields and grabbed the same one a flame painted one with two skulls. "Get your hands off my shield" Tuffnut said as Ruffnut pulled on the shield "There are a million shields in here" she said annoyed as she kept pulling. "There take that one. That one has flowers girls like flower." He said, has this guy even looked at his sister she was not girly. My point was made as she ripped the shield from him and smacked him over the head with it. "Oops now this one has blood on it" She said with an innocent look at first before going back to the annoyed look as they fought over the shield only to get hit by a blast from the Gronkle.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut your out of the match" Gobber said watching us. "Those shields are good for another thing, make enough noise with them and you can throw the dragon aim by confusing it." Gobber said as we started to bang on our shields. I watched the dragon as started to hover there. It looked dizzy as we circled around it still hitting the shields. "Each dragon has a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?" He asked.

"Five?" Snot lout asked as he stopped banging his shield. "No, Six!" Fish legs called out as the Gronkle circled behind him. "Correct six! one for each of you lot!" Gobber said as Fishlegs got hit with a blast. as I hid behind what looked like a door or part of a wooden fence. "Fishlegs your out, Hiccup get in there!" He yelled at me when he spotted me poking my head out. Sighing I started to move out when a shot hit not that far from me. Yelping I hid back in my hiding place peeking out again. When I saw the dragon more focused on Aster and my cousin I moved out of my hiding spot. "So I moved into my parents basement lately, you should come over to work out, you seem like you work out a lot" My Dorky cousin said to Aster before he moved over to where I was before snot lout got hit.

"Snot lout out" Gobber said as I moved a bit closer to where Aster was holding my shield. He was still in his battle pose as I spoke to him. "So its just you and me I guess" I said to him, he seemed to noticed something but I didn't. "Nope just you." he said before rolling away making me look up in time to see the Gronkle. Just before I got hit I put up my shield which got hit instead of me. falling back and dropping my shield I quickly got up chasing it down. "One shot left." Gobber said as I continued to chase the shield. Turning a bit I saw the Gronkle was still after me. 'Oh why me!' I thought as I heard Gobber call out my name. I was pinned to the wall as the Gronkle sniffed me. Unlike with the Night Fury this dragon wasn't planning on letting me live. As it opened its mouth I could feel the heat of its fire. I heard a shot hit above me making me curl up. The dragon was pulled away and I opened my eyes to see Gobber his hook in the dragons mouth pulling it away. "And that makes six. " He said as he moved near the dragons door. "Go back to bed you angry over grown sausage."

The dragon was flung back into the pen and the door shut and re locked. "You'll have another chance" Gobber said to it before moving from the door. "Remember," he said as I saw the faved Five moved together. Four looking worn out. " A dragon with always, always go for the kill" he said and moved down to my level and helping me up. as he walked away I looked at the burned wall and the embers that still glowed on it. That was almost me. But as Gobbers words rang in my head I couldn't help but think about yesterday. leaving the arena as fast as I could I made my way to where I found him.

It was a lot quicker since I knew where I was going now. When I arrived I saw the bolas I cut and knelt beside them. Picking up one of the rocks apart of it I couldn't help but wonder. "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance." I spoke aloud. Getting up I looked at the path I saw him fly off yesterday. I don't know what I was thinking but I had to see him again. So walking down the path he few down I came across the cove. Finding a path that lead to a lower area I went down there and walked into the cove. It was actually rather beautiful. The way that the tree roots grew on to the rocks. The lake in the middle surrounded by the plants and other smaller rocks. It was breath taking. Hearing some birds chirp I looked around. No where could I see him. Where was the Night fury this is were he landed right?

"Well this was pointless" I sad rather sadly as I looked at the ground. That's where I saw them. Four black as night scales. Kneeling down I picked one up feeling the texture of the if it. Smooth and soft almost like a rose peddle. 'If these are here then that means-' I didn't get to finish that off cause a long black figure zoomed past me upward. Startled I fell back wards with a small cry. Hearing the walls get clawed at I got up and looked to my right. It was trying to climb out! Giving a cry it slipped to the ledge I was near before letting go. I watched him glide of over the lake. Its giant bat like wings helping to carry it with the help of the wind.

Breathing deeply to slow my rapidly beating heart I smiled. I found it! I found him again! Seeing he was going to give it another go I saw another ledge closer and I jumped over to it keeping low. I watched it run before jumping onto a fallen log and into the air. It's huge wings helping it take flight up. 'He was going to fly!' I thought my heart pounding as I watched then he faltered and hit the ground. 'What's wrong with him?' I thought in wonder looking at the black beauty below. I saw him trying again going straight up this time.

'I wish i could document this' I thought before I mentally hit myself. My book I could draw him! Quickly taking it out and the pencil I looked at him. I watched him make another failed attempt before drawing him. looking at him once more I finished drawing his tail. "Why cant you fly and get out of here?" I asked and looked at him and that's when I saw it. As he shot a flame to the ground to scorch it his tail only had half a fin. Looking at my drawing I wiped away the right fin and looked back at him. He took off again across the lake only to hit the ground hard.

He looked sad as he laid there till a fish popped out of the water. I watched him move to the water and poke his head in. when he came out with nothing i could feel my heart brake with sadness. As I slumped back I dropped my pencil into the cover. 'Crap!' I thought as I tried to grab it but no luck. I saw a movement of black out of the corner of my eye and looked. He was looking at me the Night fury. Studying me making almost a purr like growl as he watched me and I looked at him. I don't know how long we sat like that just looking at each other. It could have only been minute or hours.

When I heard thunder and looked over head I noticed the sky had gotten dark with storm clouds. This was not good. Looking at him I saw him look at the same thing. "I'll be back" I said before getting up and leaving the cover. I didn't even make it half way up the path before the down pour began. I got lost on the trail a few times making back to the village when the sky was black once more. Heading to the great hall I was soaked through and freezing. Walking in I heard everyone talking. "Where did Ashter go wrong today" Gobber had asked the fave five. "I miss calculated my summersult dive, It was sloppy and it threw off my reverse dive." She said as I got closer to every one. "Yeah we noticed." one of the twins said sarcastically rolling their eyes. "No you were perfect out there." I could hear my cousin say. Sometimes I wondered about him. Gobber shook his head. "No, Ashters right you need to be hard on yourself." He said and that's when he spotted me as I got my food from the table where they were at. Oh I so didn't need this right now. "Now where did Hiccup go wrong today." He asked them. This should be fun.

"He showed up." Ruffnut said only to have her brother say I didn't get eaten. As I grabbed my drink I noticed Snotlout was going to make it so I couldn't sit down. "She wasn't where she was suppose to be." I heard Ashter say annoyed. As I sat down on the table away from from them. "Thank you Aster," I heard Gobber say as I glanced over at them. Sitting down and poking at my food I saw Gobber pull out a book. "You need to live and eat and breath this stuff." He said placing the book on the table. "This is the dragon manual everything you need to know about dragons is in this book."

Looking up as if searching the room as the thunder sounded outside. "No attacks tonight, study up" He said as he started to leave. That apparently got to one of the twins. "Study as in read?" Tuffnut said surprised. "While we're still alive." His twin said after him making me roll my eyes. "Why read words when you can just slay the stuff the words are telling us about." My cousin said slamming his fist on the table. Sending the bones from his dinner into the air and onto the table. "Oh I've read it like several times! There's this one water dragon that spews scolding hot water at your face and then this other that can bury its self for a up to a week." Fishlegs said before getting cut off by Tuffnut. "Yeah..yeah, that sounds great. Probably a chance I was going to read that," Tuffnut said as his twin finished for him "Bit now."

Snotlout stood and started to leave. "Yeah you guys read, I'm going to go kill stuff." He said as Tuffnut got up messing his sister helmet up. Fishlegs stood up too nocking the table stool over. As the four of them left I walked over to Aster. "So I guess we'll be sharing?" I asked as he looked over at me. He got up and pushed the book over to me "I've already read it"

"All mine then. Well i guess I'll see you guys to-" I started getting cut off by a slam of the great hall door "morrow..." I sighed and looked at the book. "Well I guess I better study up, maybe something on the Night Fury in here." I said taking the book I would wait till I had at least dried off and finished eating before I would read it. Sitting down I started to eat my chicken enjoying it when I was done I would sit as close to the fire as I Could till I was dry. Taking off my fur vest and taking out my book I made sure it was ok. The leather was wet but the pages where fine. I let out a sigh of relief. I turned to my Night Fury drawing and looked at it. He was a pretty dragon. Out of the book I took out the scales and felt them still soft still smooth.

Hours later the fire was going to die and the room was lit by a few candles. I had dried off and put my vest back on. Making my way over to the table where I had left the book. Placing the candle I had down I sat down myself and opened the book. "Dragon classifications, Strike class, fear class, sharp, Mystery." I said naming a few of the Types of dragons that was listed. Turning to a random page it showed me a drawing of a round shaped dragon with a long tail covered it what looked like sharp scales. It had a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Thunderdrum, this reclusive dragon makes its home in sea caves and dark tides. when scared the Thunderdrum lets out a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range, kill on sight" I read as I turned the pages to another one. "The Timberjack, this gigantic dragon has razor sharp wings that can cut through fully grown trees. Extremely dangerous kill on sight." I read turning more pages. This page had a dragon that's belly was huge, and at one drawing it was spewing water out. This must have been the dragon Fishlegs had mentioned. "The Sculdron, this dragon sprays scolding water at its victims, Extremely dangerous." I read just as a loud clap of thunder rang out making me jump with a yelp. Looking at the door I saw lightly flash. Maybe I shouldn't be reading this in the dark.

Turning back to the book I turned the page. This page had a drawing of a dragon spewing not fire but acid. "The changeling even newly born can spew acid, kill on sight." I said as I turned the page "Lets see, Gronkles, Zipple back, The Skrill, BoneNapper that one looks creepy. " I said and turned a few more pages. This book was starting to creep me out. "The whispering death." I said this dragon looked more serpent then dragon. There were spikes almost everywhere on it and very sharp seriated teeth. Shivering I turned the pages "Chokes its victims, buries its victims, turns its victims inside out." I read shivering before turning more pages.

"Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight." I read as I flipped through pages till I came to it a black page with almost nothing on it but a name and other information. "The Night Fury, Finally found you. Lets see, Speed unknown, size unknown. This dragon is the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself. You should never engage this dragon. Your only chance of living is to hide...and hope it never finds you." I read almost breathlessly. Taking out my book I opened it to my drawing of him and threw it on to the book. Looking at the photo and the name. This dragon was suppose to be so dangerous that if it saw you you would be dead.

"If that was true he would have killed me when I set him free...I need to see him again this doesn't make sense. There has to be more information on Night Furies somewhere" I said getting up tucking my book away once more before doing the same with the dragon manual. looking outside at the storm I sighed. moving to the door with the candles and putting it by the door way for anyone else who was stupid enough to come here. "Ok, here we go" I said making sure the books were secure before opening the door and running out into the storm.

The rain was icy and cold, hurting as it hit my face from the wind. I saw lighting flash and the thunder was loud as I ran to my home which thankfully wasn't far. Running through my front door I was once more completely soaked. Going to the fire pit I started it up and then started to carefully take the books out and put them on the table. Taking my soaked clothes off I put them by the fire to dry then headed up stares to change. ringing my hair out over a bucket in my room I tied it back and looked for a cloth to dry with. Once dried and dressed I went back to the books. Tomorrow I will find out more about the Night Fury, there has to be more then just in that book.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning as the sun rose its self into the sky Three ships sailed in the blue ocean. Their destination, the dragons nest. "I can almost smell it" Stoick said as he looked at the map placing his fist on it. Turning he faced the steam covered area of the ocean leading to the nest. "Their close." He said looking into the mist. He had lost men going into that mist. With Luck this time might be different. "Steady now." He spoke as he looked at the fog covered area waiting. When he deemed it ready he gave the command. "Alright...Take us in." He said his insides both nervous and anxious. This was it there was no turning back now. "Hard to port...for Helheim's gate" one Viking called out as the ships turned to the mist. Everyone was nervous as they had their weapons ready for a fight. As the ships entered the mist which hid them from sight it was eerily quiet. For a few moments it stayed that way till a sudden blast of bright light and a shadow of a dragon could be seen.

That morning I shot up out of bed sitting up covered in a cold sweat. I just had the worst possible dream ever. My dad, most of our village being attacked and killed. That I would never see my father again! That very thought sent a chill down my spine making me shiver. I needed to clear my mind so I got up and got ready for another day of dragon training. Seeing it was still early I headed out of my home and to the great hall with the dragon manual in hand. As I walked to the great hall I noticed Fishlegs was alone by himself heading there. I had to ask him about yesterday when he told me a something about the Gronkle. Was he really trying to help or just to tell someone something he knew on dragons. "Fishlegs!" I called out catching up to him making him stop. He seemed surprised.

"Oh! Hiccup I uh didn't see you there." He said he seemed to be hiding something. "Yeah, sorry. I know you guys don't really like me but I had a few questions for you." I said causing him to look curiously at me. "What is it?" He asked me. He was probably going to find me nuts for this but here goes anyway. "Yesterday, during dragon training. With the Gronkle." I started off as he nodded. "Where you almost got killed" He said making me look sheepish as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah that...When Gobber mentioned the Gronkle. You were telling me something about it. Its Jaw strength. Where you trying to help me? Or where you just showing off your Knowledge of dragons?" I asked him. I had to know.

Here he blushed lightly and shifted his hefty form a bit. "Yeah its kind of a little bit of both. I see how the Guys and Ruffnut treat you. And It's not fair. You just want to prove you're a Viking. But your treated different cause well you make a few mistakes." He said with a shrug making me blush just a bit. He noticed all this? I didn't know he could be a softy like that. "Well um...thanks" I said as he nodded and took off fast to the great hall. Looking after him I wonder what was going through his mind. I decided to shake it off and not to look a gift horse in the mouth. I wasn't really hungry as I slowly made my way to the great hall. I was to busy thinking about what It is that made the Night Fury so mysterious.

As I entered the great hall I looked at the dragon book in my hand and flipped to the Night Fury pages that were blank as I sat down and looked at them. I thought back to the other day where I saw him trying to fly and how he just didn't seem able. Or how he couldn't catch his food. He must be starving the poor guy. Letting out a sigh I continued to stare at the book as Fishlegs friends came in and sat with him. I could hear my cousin Snotlout laughing at something before I realized, oh its me. "Oh look the little Hiccup is reading the Dragon manual, what trying to find the best way to be eaten?" He asked getting everyone but Fishlegs and Ashter to laugh.

"Yeah I can't believe in a few years she's suppose to be the next Tribe leader, no one would follow that gangly thing" Tuffnut said laughing. Ok now that one hurt, but they were right. No one in this tribe would follow me, Hiccup the screw up. "That's enough, Just leave her be." Ashter said making them look at him as well as I. "As much of screw up as she is she is still Stoicks daughter. Now Think for a moment how would Stoick react when he comes back and finds out what you said about her and being the Tribe leader." He said looking pointedly at them. The three of them shivered with the thought as Snotlout took his seat by Fishlegs. No one wanted to think of what my Father could do to them if he found out.

I looked at my book then I had a pretty good Idea of what my dad would do. Considering I'm to weak in most of the eyes if not all of the villagers he would probably marry me off to a male of his choosing. That was a life I didn't want and made me frown. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aster looking at me like he knew something but wasn't telling me as he looked away. What was he hiding? I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that I wasn't going to like it if I ever found out.

Leaving the great hall after not eating anything and them stuffing their faces. Them being Snotlout, Ruffnutt and Tuffnut. We all went to the dragon training arena to find the gate open for us. Walking in we saw walls set up like a maze which made me wonder what we were in for. Behind us I heard the gate close making us all snap around to it as Snotlout tried to open it. "Well that's not going to work" He said after a few tries. I just rolled my eyes as Gobbers voice came from above us. "Todays lesson should be a fun one" he started as we all looked up at him. 'yeah for you.' I added as a mental thought. "Now first off I need you all to get to that side of the maze." He said as we rolled our eyes but started to navigate the maze. "Now no going around it, that means you two." he said to the twins who groaned and entered the maze.

"I need you guys to get a feel for the maze for what I have planned for today." He said as we all walked through the maze. After a moment or two I made it out followed by Aster and Fishlegs. It would be awhile for the other tree to come out so I leaned on the wall behind me. I went back to my thoughts on the Night Fury as I looked over at Gobber maybe if today wasn't so bad I could ask Gobber. The question was what would be training against today. Not the Gronkle not since yesterday and judging by the maze wouldn't do so well.

The Zipple Back has two heads that would cause problems, Nightmare? No they had that fire setting problem, and the terror was to tiny to really do damage. Though that would be funny to watch. Sighing I knew what we were going to face. The only dragon that could probably handle this maze. "Deadly Nadder" I said under my breath making the two turn to me. "what was that?" Fishlegs asked. "Its a Nadder that's what we are going to be training with today." I said as Ashter turned away. For a moment I thought I saw a hint of a smirk on his face. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Fishlegs gave me a half smile, I guess as a thank you.

Soon enough after some help from Gobber the other three came out. "Today you will be up against a Deadly Nadder, this maze you are to use to try to avoid it." He said before looking at me. "Hiccup, see that lever to your right? Pull it." He said as the others started to head back into the maze. "Good luck Dragon bait" I could hear my cousin call out. Sighing I rolled my eyes and did just that. Putting my axe and shield down I placed my hands on the lever and pulled as hard as I could. As it came down I hit the ground hard as the doors flew open and the Nadder came out looking around. Seeing as I was hidden by the door I stayed quiet as I picked up my shield first then my axe.

The Nadder glanced around everywhere as it approached the maze and entered it. When I thought it was safe I went in after it and tried to make my way to Gobber. Looking up I tried to navigate till I was In front of him. I could hear the rest of the trainees either screaming or trying to sneak around. Standing in front of Gobber I looked at him. "Gobber, about the dragon manual." I said as he glanced down at me before back at the others. "What about it." he asked before barking out something at one of the recruits. "Well you see I noticed that the Night Fury pages were blank. Is there another book that has info on that dragon like a squeal. Or maybe a little night Fury pamphlet." I asked just as a fire ball hit my axe breaking the axe part off. 'Oh not again!' I thought as I put my shield up and looked ahead of me as Gobber yelled at me to pay attention. "Your not even trying" He said to me as the Nadder jumped down and ran down the hall of the maze at me as I ran to my left and through the maze. Oh god its after me still!

"I think now is an excellent time to tell you about todays lesson. which is Attack!" He said proudly as I ran to another spot trying to hide. "Nadders are quick little buggers and Light on their feet. your job, is to be lighter and quicker then it" Gobber said as I heard Fishlegs scream. It looks like the Nadder found him now. Hearing a sound I could only guess that was the spikes of its tail ready to be thrown at us. "I am really starting to question your teaching methods." I heard fish legs yell. as I continued to run Gobber now decided to be helpful. "Look for Its blind spot. Every dragon has one find it and use it to your advantage." He said looking around the corner I saw the twins were right in front of it but it was sniffing them not attacking. Could it be anything right in front of it wouldn't be seen? Seeing that they moved when the head moved told me yes. That was true. "Do you ever bathe!" Ruffnut said to her brother. I bring up my question from yesterday. Has she met her brother? "If you don't like it then get your own blind spot." he said as they started to fight right in front of the dragon. "oh yeah how about I give you one!" she said butting heads with him. hearing a growl they looked just as Tuffnut grabbed his sisters arm and pulled her out of the way. Moving my self a stream of almost white hot fire streamed past. "Blind spot yes, deaf spot... eh not so much" he said before laughing. following Ashter and Snotlout I was right in front of Gobber. "Hey so um...do you happen by any chance know how to sneak up on one. A Night fury I mean" I said as he rubbed his head. "No one knows. No ones has ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!" He yelled pointing behind me where I started to back up too. I wasn't giving up yet.

"I know but Hypothetically speaking-" I started but got cut off by someone saying my name in a hushed whisper. Turning I saw Aster and Snotlout crouched on the ground. Ashter motioned for me to get down as he looked around the corner. He moved back quickly so my guess was the Nadder was there. Timing it right Ashter rolled across the path followed by Snotlout. I tried to followed the same way but my shield was to heavy to pull with me and hit he ground with a clunk. Me still attached.

As the dragon headed towards me I got up and ran as fast as I could shield in hand with a yell. As I ran I suddenly heard a clunk and I think the dragon laugh. "Then sun was in my eyes Aster." I heard part of it said as I continued to run I was soon in front of Gobber again trying to talk to him. Hearing destruction behind me I turned to see two of the five running and looked at back Gobber. "So has anyone every seen one like nappy maybe like a cat" I asked as Gobber looked up. "Hiccup!" He yelled making me turn around as the maze fell like dominos. I saw Aster heading this way and froze seeing the dragon behind him. "Hiccup!" he yelled as he jumped I didn't moved fast enough so I fell. Him on top of me his axe lodged in my shied as the dragon ran past. "Ohhh love on the battlefield!" Someone called as Ashter tried to get his axe free. "He Could do better." I heard Ruffnut say.

I tried to get Aster attention to just let me take my shield off. As I was about to speak something I didn't think was going to happen happened. In his fit to get his axe free he had placed his hand on my chest. Pushing on it to help get his axe free. "Ashter! Ashter get off! get off!" I cried out trying to push him off but my words fell on deaf ears, and my attempts futile. It felt like ages to me but it was only seconds before the sheild came off my arm. He got off me as the dragon came and swung it. Breaking my shield in its face hurting it but at that moment I couldn't focus on the dragon as I sat up and held my arms around me protectively. I felt so ...violated. I could still feel his hand on my chest. How it felt them as I tried to get him off and as he tried to get his axe. I nearly retched from the thought of it.

Gobber tried to say something about today but Aster rounded on me. "Is this some kind of game to you! What the hell were you thinking! How could-" He started but stopped as he noticed my body shook and my protective stance. Only then he realized what he did but the damage was already done. "Oh Thor...Hiccup..." He started but I got up still holding myself close and backed away from him.

"Just-just stay away!" I yelled I could feel the tears sting my eyes. As Gobber opened the Gate I ran past him. I heard someone call my name but I didn't care. As I ran I saw one of the remaining villagers brining fish into his home. 'Maybe I could see the dragon today...maybe that would cheer me up' I thought. Heading to the great hall I grabbed on of the uncooked fish and a new shield before heading to the cove. To my dragon.

As I walked down the path to the cove I was thinking. I know Ashter didn't mean to do ...that to me but he should have listened! I could feel tears start to prick my eyes again. That stupid jerk, he was to focused on the task to noticed he was violating a girl! I felt angry and sad at this as I approached the cove. Wiping my eyes on my sleeve I took a different path that lead me down to the floor of the cove. Putting my shield up I took a breath before tossing the fish out.

Where was he?'I thought as I poked my head out. not seeing him I put my shield up and started to walk only to get the shield stuck. 'oh come on!' I thought frustrated as I started to pull on it. When It didn't come lose I sighed and ducked under It to enter the cove. once more on the other side i gave it a pull only for it not to move. Sighing I looked at the fish and picked it up. Entering the cover more I looked around. where could he be? where was the Night Fury that was here. Did he somehow manage to get out?

Hearing something to my left and a bit behind me I turned only to gasp. There he was stalking down a rock formation watching me his eyes slits. Moving with him he seemed to sniff the air and look at the fish I had. Growling he took a protective stance in front of me. He was weary of me and being cautious the fish maybe a trap to him. I was going to change his opinion of that as I held out the fish to him. Slowly and sideways he approached me, his cat-like pulps growing rounder with innocence. As he opened his mouth he seemed to have spotted something on me. Growling, his eyes slits once more and he backed away.

That's when I remembered, the dagger! Pulling the fish back I held it against me and moved my vest to the side. His stance grew more protective as he watched me. Carefully I placed my hand on the dagger making him growl more fierce than I've heard before. Gasping I backed up taking the dagger out and holding It away from me. As I dropping it on the ground he made a head motion as if to say toss it more away. He was smart very smart. Picking the knife up with my boot I tossed it away into the lake.

As the knife sake into the water he sat down and looked at him. His pulps went wide and innocent as his left ear twitched. That made him look so adorable almost like a cat as he looked at the fish and back. Once more I held out the fish to him with both hands and he carefully approached. Pulps still wide and innocent. Opening his mouth and glancing at me then the fish I noticed something. "Huh cute..toothless...I could have sworn you had-" I didn't even get to finish that sentence as sharp razor teeth sprung from his gums and he grabbed the fish out of my hands. Startled I watched him gobble the fish as he sat back on his hunches.

"Teeth..." I said in a soft quiet voice as he licked his lips before looking at me. This time less careful and more curious he came near me. Backing up I looked at him "Oh no ...I...I don't have anymore fish on me" I said as I stumbled back falling on my duff and backing away into a rock. A sense of Deja Vu filled me as he looked at me with those toxic cat-like eyes. He was so close to me. "I don't have anymore...I swear" I said to him his face coming even closer to mine. Suddenly his eyes scrunched up and he was making a coughing sound. Coughing twice the tail of that eaten fish landed in my lap. "eugh..."I grumbled looking at it as the dragon moved back sitting on its duff and back legs looking at me.

looking at him my heart racing I sat up and held the half eaten and regurgitated fish. A few moments pass and I glance around awkwardly. What did he want me to do with the fish? Looking back at him he looked down at the fish and back at me. Surprised I looked at the fish then at him. Oh no, he didn't want me to eat this did he! He did it once more and I suppressed a groan oh he did. looking at the fish I picked it up. I could feel my stomach do somersaults as I brought the fish to my lips and took a bite out of it.

"Mmm" I hummed making it sound like I liked it. In actuality it was the opposite, the fish raw fish was nasty to taste. Not to mention it was covered in dragon saliva and who knows what else. The dragons ears perked up as he looked at me and I held up the fish. "Mhm" I hummed nodding my head. He then made a swallowing motion. I looked at the fish then him shocked. He had to be kidding me! mentally sighing I swallowed it and almost had it come back up right after. Brining a fist to my mouth and closing my eyes I forcing the rancid thing down. Twitching after that I opened my eyes again. That was so nasty and gross! The dragon licked his lips again in that innocent way and I gave him a weary smile.

Looking at me he seemed to be studying me. Wondering what was that I was doing. After a moment I saw the corner of his mouth quiver and his eye twitch. My smile dropped as I looked on surprised, he was smiling! A toothless smile none the less. Putting the fish down I slowly moved my hand out to him. looking at my hand his teeth came out as he bared them at me. As his eyes narrowed he turned away and flew across the lake with a roar. Getting up I watched where he landed before running to where he was myself. When I got there he was looking away laying on scorched ground as I sat down. When a bird chirped making him look up. His ears perked up as he watched it fly away. That's when he finally noticed me sitting beside him. I gave him a small wave and his eyes narrowed in a bored look. Moving his body he moved his tail in between us and blocking me from seeing him

Moving closer to him I reached out a hand to pet his tail. Just as I was about to touch it he moved his tail looking at me making me get up quickly and walk away awkwardly. As I heard him get up and move. I didn't want to go back to the village at this moment so I decided to stay in the cove with him.

Hours went by and by sun down I was still in the cove with him. I was sitting on a rock drawing in the dirt, Toothelss as I decided to call him, when I felt him come up behind me watching me. I tensed a bit as I drew not knowing what to expect. Though as I drew him I heard him give a purr as he watched me. After a few seconds of him watching me I felt him move away. Curious as to what he was up to. I turned to see him as I heard the branch of a tree begging to snap. Surprised I watched him walk on his back legs over to me with the tree limb in his mouth. Turning and watching him as he dragged the limb in the dirt like I was with the stick. I realized he was trying to draw like I was. Watching him spin around and move as he crossed in font of me he looked up at me once. Then he turned back to his work and dabbed the ground once before he continued on. Soon he passed behind me again moving around. When he moved back in front of me the branches of the tree smacked me in the back of the head making me glare at him.

When he was down he purred looking at his work as I stood. Looking around at it I was amazed. As I started to move away I accidentally stepped on one of the lines making him growl. Flinching and looking down I moved my foot away making his eyes go innocent and getting that purr again. Deciding to test something I put my foot on it only to have him growl at me. Moving my foot back I repeated this twice before I moved my foot over the line getting his purr. Giving him a smile I carefully made my way though his drawing till my back was to his front and I felt his breath brush over my hair. Moving back a bit I held my arm up just incase I made him mad. He only looked at me with those sweet innocent eyes and that purr. Slowly I held out my hand to touch him again making him narrow his eyes a bit at me growling a bit and I hesitated.

Pulling my hand away he watched me. Looking away I had an idea and if I was wrong I would lose my hand from it. taking a deep breath I held out my hand again looking away.'You can trust me' I thought to myself. I heard a grunt from him but didn't look. For a few seconds nothing happened. When I thought he wasn't going to do something I felt it. Those soft smooth scales of his snout. I flinch thinking at first he was going to bite me but when he made no move to do so I looked at him surprised. Soon he opened his eyes as well and he moved his head away from me. After a second he snorted and his eyes narrowed moving away. Moving my arm back to me I looked at him go. I couldn't believe it. I touched him.. he let me touch him! Smiling softly I rejoiced in the fact that he could trust me. needing to get back I looked at him about to lay down again and sleep.

"Toothless!" I called out to him making the dragon look over at me curious. "I'll be back tomorrow! And I'll bring you a lot of fish to!" I told him. In return I got those innocent curious eyes and a purr before I smiled and took off. 'Thank you Toothless, you just gave me the best day ever.' I thought as I ran back home forgetting about my events with Ashter, forgetting dragon training. forgetting everything but the day I had with my dragon, Toothless.


	5. Chapter 5

That night we were having a cook out on one of the watch towers near the forge. I really didn't want to go but I didn't feel like eating alone either. It made me think about things and I didn't want to think about some things like most of todays events. Stopping at my home I grabbed my sketch book and a pencil. tucking the pencil away I opened my book as I left my home and to the tower. looking at the drawing of toothless I had I smiled softly. It was nothing compared to the real thing. He was a beautiful dragon and a very smart one too. As that crossed my mind.I started to chuckle softly to myself at the memory of how cute he had looked drawing the squiggles in the ground. "What's so funny?" A voice said behind me.

Gasping I turned around in a flash and saw Ashter behind me. Glaring at him I snapped my book closed and put it away. "Nothing that concerns you. now leave me alone." I said turning starting to leave again but he stopped me. He had clasped my wrist in an iron tight grip that I knew I couldn't break even if I tried. "Let me go Aster. Right now." I said to him looking into his Icy blue eyes. "Not until you hear what I have to say to you." He said to me his eyes and expression serious. I thought about it for a few moments. If worst comes to shove I could always scream for help. "Fine...just let me go." I said in a defeated voice. Ashter let out a sigh and dropped my wrist letting my bring my wrist close to me and rub it. He was quiet for a few moment. like he was trying to find the right words to say. Was he actually scared of scaring me off? Or hurting me more? No It couldn't Ashter didn't care about me...did he?

After a moment he finally spoke. "Hiccup..."He started before sighing again. "Look I'm sorry, I...I didn't mean to ...touch you like that. I was just so focused on the dragon that...I wasn't listening. After you left Gobber and Fishlegs really let me have it. Even your cousin. I really didn't mean to do that to you Hiccup. I mean every word I'm saying now. I'm sorry for...for practically violating you...can you forgive me?" As he asked me that I looked at him shocked. Ashter, The Ashter was apologizing to me for what he did. Looking away I thought for a moment. should I forgive him? In my heart I knew I had already forgiven him, but that didn't mean that I was going to be alright with him anytime soon. Looking up I gave him my answer.

"I forgive you Ashter, but I need time before I can accept anything else from you besides an apology." I told him. He looked at me as he thought this through. He sighed again after a moment of thinking and nodded. "Alright I understand, I'll see you at the tower." He said before he walked off the way he came. I still couldn't believe what just happened. Ashter was apologizing. he was actually sorry. Slowly I made my way to the tower thinking that today had to be the oddest day ever In my sixteen years of life. 'I'm going to have to tell Toothless about this tomorrow.' I thought as the tower came close into my sights. Walking up the steps I could see the village and the sea perfectly from how high I was. The view made me smile. 'I wonder if this is what the dragons see when they fly.' I thought as I reached the top to see Gobber and Fishlegs there already. "Hiccup!" they said before coming over to me surprising me greatly. Gobber I knew would be worried but Fishlegs? I thought he would only yell at Ashter for how he treated a girl. I guess he was starting to become my friend.

"Are you alright?" Gobber asked me as he looked me over any signs of wrong doing or bodily harm."Where did you go! We couldn't find you anywhere!" Fishlegs said looking a bit frantic as he looked over at me. I was touched that he was so worried. I never really had friends before besides Gobber. So this helped cheer me up. "I'm ok, I promise. I just went on a small walk in the forest and stayed there for awhile. To ...calm down after the..um...Incident." I said to them calmly. I could never tell them I was really with Toothless they would harm him. I could never let Toothless get hurt. I felt something stir inside me as I realized how protective I was over Toothless. As I tried to figure out this emotion I was feeling. Gobber was saying how he understood and sat down again followed by Fishlegs. taking my seat by Gobber I looked out at the forest. I hope Toothless would be ok till tomorrow he could be hungry again now.

When everyone arrived and we had a fire going. We started to roast our food over an open flame and Gobber started to tell stories that I've heard so many times as a child. "And with one twist, He took my hand swallowing it whole." Gobber said waving the prosthetic he was roasting a whole chicken on in the air as he took a dramatic pose. "That's when I saw the look on his face, I was delicious to him. This beast must have passed the word around to the other dragons, because it wasn't even a month later before another took my leg clean off." Gobber said this time lifting the prosthetic leg showing it to everyone. Remind me to have Toothless shot the one who asked him how he lost his limbs. "Isn't it weird to imagine your hand inside of the dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it? You could kill the dragon from the inside. like crushing his heart or something" He said as I roasted my fish over the flame though that mental image made me lose my apatite a bit. I mentally sighed and thought of Toothless. I wonder if he was cold right now? "This makes me so angry. I swear I'll avenge your beautiful foot and your beautiful hand. From every dragon I fight I'll chop off its leg. With my face." Snotlout said making me glance at him like he was insane. He did realize that made absolutely no sense at all didn't he?

What Gobber said next really got to me and made me feel guilty from the inside out. "Not necessarily, Its the tails and the wings that you want. If it can't fly it can't get away. A down dragon is a dead dragon." He said and as added emphasis he ripped the wing off his dinner pointing it at Snotlout. looking down I realized that the missing fin on Toothless's tail is why he couldn't fly away. He was off balance, and it was all my fault he was like that. Gobber yawned getting up saying he was off to bed and that we should be too. Getting up myself I decided to leave as well. While Gobber told the others about what we would be doing next. I put down my fish and I made my way down the tower as I over heard about getting to the big boys. Ignoring it for now I had to get to the forge. I had an idea in mind, I was going to make toothless a new tail fin.

Going to my work area in the forge I lighted a few candles. Opening my book to the drawing I made of toothless. Looking at his tail fin I took out my pencil and redrew the missing fin. Getting up I took off my vest and put on my apron. I was going to work all night if I had to to make this fin. I started the blueprints drawing out what I needed to do and how it should look and estimating how long and wide. Looking over them when I finally finished then I smiled. Getting up I got to work on the fin. Melting metal watching it cool then heating it up to shape it. As I shaped the metal into a rod I stuck it into a barrel of water cooling it instantly. When I finished the rod I got to work on the next step. Going over to one of the shields I placed it on the work bench grabbing a pair of metal pliers. Carefully I pulled out the thick metal nails holding it in place. Placing them one at a time. I heated them up and shaped them into another new rounder shape. Weighing the rounded metal repeatedly till I knew it was just right. When all the metal pieces were complete I started putting them together and it was like a puzzle.

One that I was going to work on all night.

So after long hours of working It was finally done. Holding one side I pulled out the other making the new fin fan out smiling as it did so easily. Nodding satisfied I closed it up again and looked at the blueprint on the wall. Smiling to myself I started to clean my mess up thinking. 'Toothless is going to love this..but he probably wont let me put it on if he knew. So I'll bring him some fish a big bunch of them.' I thought as I finished cleaning up yes Indeed he was going to love this. When I finally got it on him that is. By the time I got to leave the forge It was well past midnight judging from the sky. Heading home I would at least get a few hours of sleep before I left early to see Toothless. We still had training tomorrow so I would go early to give him his surprise. Getting home I changed out of my closed into something light before undoing my pony tail. Laying down in my bed I curled up smiling. As I drifted off I mumbled one last thing. "Goodnight Toothless. I'll see you soon." I mumbled in a sleepy tone as I drifted off dreaming of my dragon.

The next morning When I arrived at the cove I was carrying a very heavy basket of Fish. A very heavy and smelly basket of fish. Walking around the cove I spotted him sleeping in a cozy spot by the waterfall. Walking over I smiled "Oh toothless." I said in a sing song voice placing down the basket. "I brought breakfast, hope your hungry." I said pushing the basket over with my foot. Out from within pour out large amount of fish that still looked slimy. "well..that's just gross. Ok lets see here we got Salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked Eel." I said carefully moving to where his tail would be as he poked around in the fish pile.

Suddenly he pulled back his eyes slits as he started to make a cackling growl sound. Looking at what he was growling at I saw the black and yellow striped eel. Curious I picked it up and held it up so we both could see it. Rearing back he screeched and there was fear clear in his eyes. "No no baby its ok its ok." I said and tossed the eel away. Trying to pet him to calm down he pulled back. 'Right eel scent' I thought as I wiped my hand on my vest. "Don't worry about it. I'm not a fan of eel either." I said as he went back to nosing the pile of fish. As he started to eat again I moved more behind him. Smiling as he ate more fish I moved to his tail. "Don't mind me I'll just stay back here." I said in a quiet voice as I got ready to put the new fin on.

Kneeling by his tail I placed the fin down I moved the new fin close to his tail only to have it moved away. Looking up to make sure he didn't notice I turned back to his tail and tried again. Once more he moved his tail away from me. Scooting closer to it again I tried to put it on but his tail kept moving startling me as it shot up. "Hey ..its ok its ok" I said petting his tail. Seeing as it wouldn't stay still I pinned it down. I was not about to play 'Chase the tail' with Toothless's tail. Trying to keep the tail still I could barely get the new fin close enough. When I was pulled forward as toothless stuck his head into the basket I had had enough. Moving I climbed onto the tail before I started to fasten the new fin to it. I didn't notice that Toothless figured out what I was doing till I had finished fastening the new fin. Sitting up I moved the fin a bit. "Huh, it seems to work pretty well." I said when suddenly I was pulled into the air clinging to his tail for dear life.

"whoa boy! oh Thor!" I cried trying to hold on as he gained altitude. When he was high enough he started to falter and we started to plummet to the ground like rocks. As we descended I reached out and yanked the new fin open. instead of hitting the ground toothless gracefully pulled us back into the air near inches from being squished. "Its working! Woohoo!" I yelled as I turned the open fin making toothless turn with it. We were so high in the air as I clung to his tail. The feeling was exhilarating as we turned back into the cover. Gliding over the water I held the fin open smiling like crazy. "I did it! I really did it!" I cried out making toothless notice me. Apparently that ended my free ride on his tail as he made a sharp turn and flung me off. Tossing me into the water with a startled cry. Hitting the water once like a skipping stone before falling in completely. When I resurfaced I saw Toothless's new tail fin close and he too fell into the water.

'Well that serves him right.' I thought smirking a bit before it grew into a full out smile. I started crying out joyous shouts jumping up and down in the shallow end of the pond. Swimming over to Toothless I smiled. " I did it buddy, I made you a new fin and it worked!" I said as he looked at me then his new fin as he floated in the water. " Now just to get it to stay open." I said thinking as he nudged me to get my attention. looking at him curious I wondered what he wanted. "what is it boy?" I asked him softly. Toothless looked at his tail and the closed fin then he looked at me. A question of 'why did you do this for me?' clear in his toxic green eyes. I smiled a small sad smile at this as I lightly stroked his muzzle. " Its my fault you can't fly, If I hadn't shot you down you would still have your tail fin. I hope I can make it up to you with this new one." I said to him. toothless looked at his tail then to me before nudging me with a purr. At that moment I knew he had forgiven me. In a way I had given him his wings back. A chance to fly again and that made me smile. As we both swam back to shore I took my vest and started to ring out the water.

"I got to get heading back, I'll be back soon though ok?" I said to him as he looked at me. smiling I went over to him and pet his head. "I'll see you later boy." I said and kissed his snout lightly before starting to leave. I heard a purr and I looked at toothless as the sunlight hit him through the trees. His black scales that were wet glistened in the light making him look absolutely beautiful. Blushing a bit at this I turned and started to leave again. 'Why was I blushing! For Thor's sake he's just a dragon. A very beautiful one but a dragon.' I thought shaking my head. As I walked back to the entrance I noticed the eel toothless wouldn't eat. 'This might be useful' I thought picking it up before continuing to leave. 'Also I don't think toothless would go anywhere close to it'

When I did get back the the village I was at least semi dry. As I walked home I noticed odd looks from the villagers. well I was semi-soaked so I guess that was to be expected from them. Heading to my house I entered It to find Gobber sitting there waiting for me. "Oi what happened to you?" He asked me as he got up. "I went to the forest to think,and while walking I fell into a fishing pond slipping on a moss covered rock." I said heading up stares and to my room. "Alright, Well hurry up. We have training to get to." He called as I shut the door. stripping down completely I changed everything to fresher and dryer close. I was about to put on my vest when I saw the eel again. Remembering how afraid of it Toothless was I picked it up and put it over my shoulders. As I covered it with my vest I headed back down stairs to meet with Gobber.

"Well that was quick." he said as we walked out the door. "I've learned to move quickly to get things done" I said to him with a shrug as we walked. As we walked to the arena everyone was already there waiting. Opening the gate we all went inside. When we stood in the middle of the arena Gobber split us all into teams. Ashter and Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout, then Fishlegs and me. Each team was handed two buckets filled with water for todays lesson. I could only imagine what we could be facing today. As the lock was lifted from outside help the doors were practically blasted open and a green gas clouds filled the air. As the fog surrounded us we stuck close together back to back. "Now a wet dragon head can't breathe fire. When It comes to the Zippleback. one head releases flammable gas the other ignites it. your job Is to know which is which. that's the tricky part" He said as we couldn't see him anymore.

"Razor sharp claws. Serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. It prefers to ambush its victims. crushing them." Fishlegs said as I glared at him."Will you please stop that, it doesn't help me feel better." I said in a loud whisper. He gave me a sheepish look as we kept back to back. I could hear the dragon moving about he could probably see better in here then all of us. I could hear Snotlout say something then a screech from Ruffnut and a splash of water. 'Well there goes one team' I thought. I heard another splash and Tuffnut grunt in pain.

When the smoke cleared in front of us I could see Ashter and Ruffnut fall. One of the dragons tails having swept under them as Tuffnut came running out of the smoke in pain. "I am hurt I am very much hurt!" he cried out as he ran past me and Fishlegs. Wasn't he the one who wanted some scars? "our chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now." Fishlegs said as one dragon head poked out of the green mist. To me the dragon just looked curious if not playful as it approached Fishlegs. Panicking and stumbling back Fishlegs tossed the water at its head soaking it. Growling annoyed as it narrowed its eyes green gas filled the dragons mouth. "oh ...heehee wrong head." He said sheepishly as the dragon reared its head back shooting the gas at him.

As Gobber called out Fishlegs's name he ran past me screaming as the dragon's head chased him with the gas. When Fishlegs was gone the dragon head turned to me as its twin came out. 'Oh this is so not good...' I thought as the second head started to make sparks fly from his mouth. "Hiccup! do it now!" I heard Gobber yell out to me. Taking my bucket I tossed the water at the dragons head. Sadly I was to short to throw the water a good distance to the head.

Watching the water splash down I looked at the dragon with a sigh. "Oh come on..." I said in a groan as the dragon growled at me. Suddenly its heads shot towards me making stubble back and onto my duff. Its wings were shaking in a threatening manner as it came closer to. I heard Gobber yell my name and knew he was rushing towards me to help me out. At the same time the dragon caught the scent of the eel and backed away and I saw its fear. Getting up I moved my hands out in front of me in a pushing gesture. "Back now come on get back!" I called out to it as I stepped towards it and it stepped back towards the doors. I could feel everyone's stair on me but I ignored it and kept moving it to its pen. "Don't make me tell you a third time. yes that's it back into your pen." I said sternly like a mother would to her child. "Now." I started as I looked over my shoulder for a bit "You stay in here and think about what you've done." I said carefully removing the eel and tossing it in there with the Zippleback.

As I closed started to close the doors I could see the Zippleback try as hard as he could to move away from the eel. I felt bad as I fully shut the doors but he needed to learn a lesson and that lesson was no one hurts my friends...or well people I know. At least I didn't hurt him. Turning around and wiping my hands on my vest I saw everyone's shocked and astonished faced. As Fishlegs dropped his bucket I decided it was time I left. "So are we done for the day? Yes? Ok then ill just be...ya know leave" I said as I started to leave. "see you tomorrow!" I called out and ran all the way to the forge. I had another Idea to help with the new fin I gave toothless. I needed to be able to open the Fin for him but I was not willing to ride his tail again just to do it. As I entered the forge I got to work on a saddle.

Gathering what I needed I started to work with the leather, cutting it, sewing it, shaping it. I had to make it just right so both me and toothless will be comfortable. Smiling as I sewed the saddle together I was thinking again. About toothless and the events that happened. Why had I reacted so oddly to him when I saw him the way he was after falling in the water. Its true he was a beautiful dragon and he makes me smile. I'm so curious to know more about him each day that passes. I wanted to grow closer to the Nightfury I had befriended. I wonder If he thinks the same way about me?

Shaking my head I felt another flame of red come onto my cheeks. There was something wrong with me and I don't know what It is. Shaking my head once more I got started on finishing the saddle again. It was another all nighter but well worth it as I looked at my great beauty proudly. The leather saddle looked great and amazing. As I shut down the forge again I couldn't wait to show toothless this next surprise! Grabbing some long rope I had gotten to control the tail I made my way back home. When I got home with the saddle while everyone was sound asleep. I made my way to bed myself dressing in a long thick shirt that had belonged to my mother. Climbing into my bed I laid down curling up tightly. Smiling I closed my eyes. 'So much has happened since you left mama, I hope you are watching me and daddy from Valhalla. I miss you so much mommy. I hope I can make you proud some day.' I thought as I drifted off again. My last thoughts before I fully fell asleep was my mother, my father, and Toothless.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I left early again but today since Tuffnut had to get venom removed from his duff from the Zippleback training. We had no dragon training today I had a whole day to spend with toothless! Getting dressed and pulling my hair back again I grabbed the saddle and the rope making my way down stairs. Passing a fishing rod I thought for a moment. I already had a lot of stuff to carry so I couldn't carry a basket of fish. So I picked it up so I could feed Toothless and myself when we got hungry. Hurrying into the forest I held the saddle close to me with everything else I had to carry. My heart was beating so fast as the joy inside of me built up.

When I entered the clearing I called out Toothless's name. Looking up he came over from where he was resting under the tree curious of what I had. He watched closely as I put the fishing rod down and held up the saddle. looking at it he seemed to think for a moment before he crouched down. His eyes weren't slits they were still round so he wasn't going to attack. So that meant he was going to play. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as he took off running me after him carrying the saddle over my head. He ran ahead of me going left and right. Sometimes he would dart around me making me spin around and almost lose my balance. It almost seemed like I would never catch him when he finally stopped laughing that growl like laugh. "Oh haha" I said panting leaning on him. H nudged me gently as if silently asking if I was ok. "I'm alright buddy just a bit winded. You're a fast dragon" I said with a chuckle as he nudged me again with a small purr.

I stroked his head softly before holding up the saddle. "Can I put this on you now you crazy reptile" I asked him as he looked at it. Eventually he did move so I could put it on him the saddle fitting nicely as I tightened the straps. "There." I said looking at him as he walked around. "It fits perfectly if I do say so myself." He looked at me as I said that with a look of question again. "I'm not going to hold onto your tail so I can keep that fin of yours open. "I said simply as he let out a grumble that sounded like a chuckle. "Why don't we eat before our first test flight." I said going over to the fishing rod I brought. Toothless made a grumble of agreement and I chuckled.

After catching a good amount of fish I gathered some sticks and placed them together. "Mind lighting a fire for me bud?" I asked looking at him backing away. Toothless raised his head from where he was laying and shot a purple flame into the sticks ignited them immediately. Smiling I took two fish for myself and gave the rest to Toothless who started to eat them. As I roasted my Fish I got up and started to set the rope up on the fin. Toothless was to busy eating to really notice as I tested it out opening the fin. When I was satisfied with the results. I went back to my seat by Toothless.

Toothless looked at me with a curious look in his eyes. "What Is it boy?" I asked him. Toothless nodded his head at me which made me wonder what he wanted. "Me? what about me?" I asked him curious. He nodded at me again like he wanted to know something about me. "Is there something about me you want to know?" I asked him curious. As an answer I was rewarded with a purr from him that I had got it right. "Ok what do you want to know? Do you want to know my name?" I asked him as his purr grew louder. That I was going to take as a yes he wanted to know my name.

"My name is Hiccup. Really bad name for a girl I know but its not the worst." I said making him tilt his head curious. "Well there's another girl my age her name is Ruffnut. She has a twin brother named Tuffnut." I said as I turned my fish over while it roasted. "Then the boys my age, Fishlegs, he's kind of chubby but he's a good guy. My cousin Snotlout he's mean to me all the time." I said leaning on Toothless's side. he looked at me and nudge me as If to say 'I'm sorry you have go through that.' I smiled at that and kissed his nose.

"Thanks boy but I've grown use to it." I said. He nudged me one more time before I continued. "The last one that's my age is Ashter. I use to like him...but recently when dragon training started...or maybe even for awhile now. I've realized he can actually be kind of a jerk." I said. At this a sad look crossed over my face. I have had a crush on Ashter for years but so many events lead me to see how he really was to me. I couldn't like someone who treated me like that, like I was a mistake.

Sensing my sadness Toothless places his head close to me. Almost like he was hugging me and purred to let me know it was going to be alright. Who would have guessed that my best friend and probably only friend besides Fishlegs. Would turn out to be a dragon. The best dragon best friend in the world. Leaning on him I revealed in the comfort he gave me. "Thanks buddy you knew exactly what I needed." I said kissing his soft scaly cheek. He purred more from this as I pulled away and took my fish away from the fire to eat.

After eating I held the other end of the rope tightly in my left hand and walked over to the saddle. "Ok bud ready for our first test run? Is the saddle ok for you?" I asked the dragon beneath who looked back flicking his ears a bit emitting a soft purr like growl as a yes. Smiling I nodded and hopped into to the saddle. "on the count of three ready? One, Two ,Thre-Woah!" I yelled out as he took off into the air soaring over the water. As we flew I pulled on the rope to help keep us in the air. "Keep over the water just incase bud" I said as he went to turn.

I tried to get the fin to move with him only to fall off the saddle as he did. Once more like a skipping stone I fell into the water after skidding a few times. Quickly swimming to the top of the deep water I took in a big gulp of air trying to keep balanced. "Toothless!" I called out when I head a big splash. Looking around I saw my dragon resurface and I swam over. "You ok?" I asked coughing a bit.

I had swallowed some water when I had resurfaced making me cough. Toothless nudged me lightly as If to say yes he was and If I was ok in return. "I'm alright bud, I'm a bit winded but I'm ok." I said climbing onto his back again. He looked back at me as if checking if I was really ok. I patted the side of he muzzle lightly. "I'm fine a bit surprised but I'm ok I promise. Lets get to shore and try again." I said. Lightly hitting me with his ear he started to move back to shore

For hours we practiced only to have us fall into the pond. Resting on the bank as my lunch well more like dinner cooked. I looked at Toothless leaning on him as he ate. "I'm sorry Toothless." I said taking one fish picking at it. I felt his stare on me as I continued. "About your tail, I'll find a way to keep it open maybe we just need more practice." I said continuing to pick at my food. Feeling Toothless move I looked at him.

His face was so close to mine and I blushed from it. "Toothless what's the matter." I asked him as he moved closer. Softly and gently he nuzzled the side of his muzzle against my cheek. I felt the red stain on my cheeks grow more vibrant. "Toothless..."I said softly. He was telling me it was alright. That everything was ok. I felt like I might cry at that moment and softly hugged him.

"Thank you Toothless." I said when he pulled back. He gave me a toothless smile and I chuckled. "How about after we eat we give it one last go before I have to go home." I said looking at the sky. It was starting to turn pink from the sun setting. He gave me a growl purr as an agreement. putting my fish down I climbed onto his back once more holding the rope in my hand.

"Okay ready boy?" I asked him rubbing the side of his neck. He admitted a purr from this and looked back at me. His toxic round eyes shining bright. I smiled at him before he took off into the sky again. Pulling the rope I held the fin open as we soared through the sky over the lake. Pulling up to turn us Toothless let out a cry as he fell one way and me another.

Falling fast into the water landing on my back I felt the wind get knocked out of me. As I tried to take a breath I only got a lung full of water and panicked trying to resurface. I felt like I was choking as fear took hold and Black started to cloud my vision. I was going to die that was the last thought I felt run through my mind as everything in my world started to go black. The last thing I felt was someone grab hold of my clothes and pulling me up before I was completely gone.

_Hitting the water I let out a screech and felt Hiccup fall off the saddle she had made for me. As we hit the water I quickly resurfaced expecting to see my little human swimming to me but I didn't. She was no where to be seen panicking I roared out for her. No response came. If she wasn't above the water then that meant. No! No she can't be down there! panicking more I dived under the water looking around. _

_When I saw her my heart froze with fear. Her body was sinking as she looked so lifeless. swimming toward her she kept sinking faster. I had to hurry to her. Using all my strength I swam toward her floating body. It was a scary beautiful sight that hurt to look at. Her hair in a halo around her and her still form filled me with fear and something else I couldn't identify. Grabbing a hold of her clothes in my teeth I started to swim back to the surface of the lake. _

_When we broke through the surface she started coughing up water she must have swallowed. I kept my head up high to hold her out of the water as she recovered. As she gasped from coughing up so much water she carefully moved a bit. "T-Toothless?" she asked breathlessly which made it painful to hear my name. I gave her a soft purr and made my way to Shore. She just nearly died...and it was my fault. As we reached the shore I placed her down gently and let her lean on me for support. _

_She was shaking I couldn't tell if it was from the cold water that soaked her clothes and skin or from the near death exerience. Looking at the darkening sky I looked at her giving her a worried growl. she looked at me and gently stroked my head. "Its ok...I'm ok just...didn't expect that." she said giving me a soft small smile that nearly broke my heart. She was still shivering from the cold so I moved my head and started to breathe hot air onto her without using my fire. she shivered again but I guess it was from the sudden warmth I was giving her. This girl, this human Viking was risking her life to give me flight. This was the least I could do. She smiled softly and closed her eyes. _

_When she was all dried and warm we moved to a grassier spot where I laid down her sitting beside me. "Thank you Toothless you saved my life" she said looking at me with a smile. I purred and nudged her gently. she smiled and kissed the top of my head and I smiled inwardly. She was an interesting human much prettier than most I've seen. I'm very protective of this human I would probably protect her with my life since she gave it back to me. She smiled and stroked the scales of my neck. "Are you hungry Toothless?" she asked me making me look at her. "Before I head back home do you want me to get some fish for you?" She asked me once more. Even if she was tired she would put aside her need for rest for mine? _

_I grumbled in a way to try to tell her no and could only hope she understood. smiling she kissed the top of my head again. "I guess your right I've been near the water a bit much today haven't I?' she said and I purred nudging her. She made a small quiet laugh and held me the best she could. "We'll then I better get going before they start to look for me. I'll be back early tomorrow with something else to help us get you into the air again. Something that will help me stay on better." she said with a chuckle as she carefully undid the saddle and took it off me. I couldn't help but join with her she was light and carefree. She was brilliant. Looking at my tail and where the straps of my saddle once where no other Viking could probably do this. Looking back up to where I saw my human I smiled the best I could as a dragon. What we dragons know of humans is wrong. Not all of them want to kill us. Some, like my Hiccup want to help us._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone sorry this is so late and short I really wanted to get a chapter to you guys for Christmas and I hope you all like it there will be more next chapter. Merry Christmas everyone! Happy holidays! **_

That night in the Forge, I worked on a harness that would help me better stay on Toothless. Giving a small squeeze I made sure the leather harness fit me right before I looked at the saddle hanging on the wall. I had added a hook onto it to help with the saddle so I can stay on better while we flew. Walking over to the saddle I had hanging up I placed the metal loop over the hook I had added to it . Pulling on it a few times I smiled at how it stayed together. "Well, this should be useful.", I said, yawning as I started to clean up. I was still a bit freaked out about what happened. I had almost died today...but Toothless, he saved my life. He could have let me die, but he didn't, he saved me and then warmed me.

A small smile came to my lips as I realized we were forming a bond. A bond of trust and friendship, and this made me happy. Smiling as I picked up the saddle still wearing the vest and started my way home. 'Toothless...I don't know what to think. He's such a strong amazing and powerful dragon. Yet he's cute, he's playful, and beautiful.' I thought as I walked, he was truly an amazing creature. As I walked home I heard someone calling my name sounding like they were looking for me. Who would be looking for me at this hour? Everyone was asleep! I thought as I looked at what I was carrying. I couldn't let anyone see this there would be to many questions. Looking around I quickly hid the saddle and harness in a near by bush. When they were completely covered I turned just in time to see Ashter. Was it me or was he becoming a little stalkerish?

"There you are." he said as he walked towards me. He didn't look particularly happy. when he stopped in front of me he was studying me. "Ashter what are you doing?" I asked him uncomfortably. "Where was the stuff you were carrying." he demanded. He saw that, how long had he been following me! "What stuff?" I asked him trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice. "I saw you come out of the forge carrying something big. I saw you carry it till you rounded the corner." He said to me. I was a little weirded out by it. He was following me now. Noticing his slip up he quickly covered himself. "I'm not...stalking you or anything I was just out for a walk and saw you." he said to me. I was a bit skeptical about this but let it slide "Well, I was just...tinkering with one of my inventions in the shop, I wasn't carrying anything" I said to him simply. Now he was skeptical of me. He studied me to see if I was lying and well I wasn't. Sort of.

Sighing seeing I wasn't lying he looked at me. "Well it's late why don't I walk you home." he said which surprised me. I also felt a bit of panic. If I left with him now I would have problems coming back to get the saddle and harness. "Um, actually I'm fine, maybe another time Ashter" I said to him with a nervous smile. He studied me again for a moment before turning around his blonde hair flowing in its braid as he did so. " Oh well, I guess," he said looking over his shoulder. "I'll see you at dragon training" he said before he started to leave. Once he was out of sight, I let out a sigh of relief and quickly got the saddle and harness only to scratch my arm and tear my sleeve. "Ouch!" I hissed out under my breath as I put both things down out of the bush. The cut wasn't deep but it was already starting to bleed. Sighing, I picked up my stuff and made my way home where I cleaned and wrapped the cut before going to bed.

The next morning after dragon training which was with the Nadder again. Which went a bit better then last time but still disastrous for me. I made my way to the cove carrying all the stuff. When I got there Toothless greeted me with a curious look before he started to nudge me. I chuckled at him. "Hey Toothless, I found a way so I don't fall off." I said as he moved so I could put the saddle on him again. He gave a curious grumble at me when I finished. Picking up the harness belt, I put it on. "See this? I put a hook into the saddle to help me stay on while we fly." I said to him. He purred and nudged me making me chuckle. I guess he liked the idea of me being safer while we did this. I gently stroked his head and he purred more. "Did you eat today?"

I asked him. He gave me an affirmative growl which made me chuckle "Glad you did." I said to him kissing the top of his head once more before going and grabbing the rope. My arm stung so I was going to try by tying it around my ankle. Once done I climbed onto his back. "Ok lets give this another go, ready buddy?" I asked him he looked back at me with a pure his toxic eyes almost glowing with excitement. Chuckling, I hooked myself to the saddle and got ready. "Lets go!" I called out and he took off. As we few above the cove I looked back pulling my foot forward and the fin opened and he took off fast as we turned making us go off balance. "Whoa, whoa!" I cried out as we started to go down. Toothless angled us to land in thick tall grass. "Whoa!" I called as I was flung off of Toothless the rope slipping from its place on my ankle.

Landing on my feet I stumbled through the grass till I gained my balance. Turning back to hurry back to Toothless what I found was shocking, and kind of cute. Toothless was rolling around in the grass like crazy, he looked like a cat on cat nip. Picking up the plant I looked at it then him. I could use this to calm the dragons down in training. I wont have to hurt them... or run away trying to avoid getting hit. Getting a few pieces I put them away in my book. Tucking the book away I looked up at toothless who was purring like crazy and I chuckled.

"You must really like this" I said to him making him look up at me his pupils slits. Looking at him I really hoped it was just the dragon nip that made his eyes look like that. Rolling over and getting up he watched me. "Toothless?" I said a little uncertain of what the dragon had planed. Crouching low I watched as his tail swished back and forth. "Oh no no no Toothless!" I cried out as I moved to run away only to be tackled to the ground, letting out a grunt of pain as the air rushed out of me. Soon a big pink slit tongue was licking me like a puppy. I started to laugh turning my head to the side. "Toothless! Stop!" I laughed trying to push the dragon off of me. Toothless stopped after a moment, purring, making me chuckle, moving to my side he laid down and wrapped his wing around me to keep me warm.

I snuggled close to him. No one has ever been this close to his kind and I was lucky enough to experience it. Glancing at the sky I looked back at him. "I guess we have time to take one little nap." I said to him. I was sleepy from dragon training and working so late at the forge. I cuddled close to him feeling his heart beat through his soft rosy scales. "Thank you Toothless" I whispered to him. I felt him purr as he rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes to rest. I smiled and soon fell asleep myself to his purring.


	8. Chapter 8

When we did return to the cove it was near sun down. I was still sleep and had kept the dragon nip on me for tomorrow. "I better get home toothless, Ashter has been...kind of noticing when I come here. He almost caught me with your saddle and the harness" I said to him petting the top of his head. he had calmed down from the his dragon high but he seemed to growl a bit when i mentioned the other male. "Calm down he's not going to hurt me. I promise you toothless" I said kneeling beside him. He made a purr grumbling sound and nuzzled me making me giggle. "thanks toothless, Today was amazing." I said making him purr. I kissed his muzzle softly before I stood removing the saddle. "you going to be ok, do you want me to catch you some fish." I asked him knowing he was smart and understood me.

Toothless grumbled and nudged me to get moving. He would be fine. "Alright but i promise to catch you some tomorrow." I said to him as i started to leave. I Heard his dragony laugh and smiled and continued home. I was going to make some plans for the saddle there had to be a better way to do things. Though i was mostly going to upgrade the harness so i might had to change the saddle to. Sighing i knew i was in for a long night. Hiding both saddle and harness not far from the village but still plenty hidden I made my way to the great hall.

As soon as I entered I got my dinner and sat down at my usual table. I started to eat mostly expected to be alone like most meals, but soon Fishlegs sat across from me. Looking up from my food a bit surprised. "Um hey Hiccup" he said with an awkward smile. I was still shocked "Um hey Fishlegs." I said looking around seeing if i was about to be pranked.

He noticed this "Don't worry there not going to jump out and embaress you" he said to me. I relaxed slightly but still curious as to why he was here. "Okay..then what brings you here?" I asked him sipping my drink. Fishlegs shrugged looking at his plate "We're friends right? " He asked me which surprised me a lot. Thinking about It we had be come friends over the time of dragon training. "yes Fishlegs we're friends" I said smiling at him. I would have to tell this Toothless tomorrow! I'm starting to make friends! For once eating in the great hall wasn't so bad. I was actually having a great time.

**_From the other side of the hall I sat with my friends till I heard Tuffnut laugh at something. "Well i found Fishlegs and it looks like he's eating with hiccup" He said catching my attention. Looking over I saw the two together and they were...laughing? "oh he's so in for it doesn't he know that she's-" "quiet" I said to him with a sharp look. That silenced him immediately as I watched the two. Hiccup looked happy to be talking to him and it irritated me greatly wanting to know how he got her to smile. I would soon find out._**

**_I barely finished my food before I left the great hall and waited for Fishlegs to come out so I could have a talk with he came out I saw him and hiccup part ways. when hiccup was far enough away I went after Fishlegs calling out to him when I saw him. I saw him as he froze and I got closer. "We didn't see you at dinner where were you"I asked him as he looked at me I could see fear in his eyes. "I..I was with Hiccup. I know she's your-" A quick glare silenced him from finishing that sentience Only my group knew what Hiccup was to me besides her father and mine. I planed to keep it that way till it was time._**

**_"Why we're you with Hiccup." I asked him keeping annoyance out of my tone. "w-well she really looks so sad eating there by herself so I though maybe...I could join her we've talked a few other times. She's not that bad of a person" Fishlegs said as I watched him shuffle his feet nervously. I knew Hiccup wasn't a bad person, she just never is where she is suppose to be. "What did you two talk about" I asked him he seem to become more nervous. "Well..we talk about...how...annoying Snotlout and the twins can be" he said in almost a quiet voice._**

**_I had to agree with him on that Snotlout could be very annoying. "Go on" I said Crossing my arms across my chest. "w-we also talked about dragon training. I...asked about the she trick she used with the Zippleback." Fishlegs said catching my attention. "And what did she say."I asked him. he looked at me now still nervous. "W-well she said she used an eel that, she was curious to if it had an affect on dragons. so...she brought one into training and well you know the rest." He said to me. An eel? that was all she did? As smart as she was there was no way she figured that out on her own. So who is helping her. "I see, I'm heading home then. I'll see you at dragon training in the morning." I said to him starting to walk off. I would need to watch hiccup more closely now ,and not just to make sure she doesn't blow something up or get herself killed._**

The next morning as i walked up to the arena i was worn out and tired. I had spent most of the night remaking both the saddle and the harness to work better. Hopefully it would work better. Entering inside I saw the rest already waiting and went to stand by Fishlegs. He said a good morning which i made a small grunt back as a hello. I was way tired and I still had to see toothless today to test out the saddle. seeing as everyone was here Gobber started today's lesson. he was testing our reaction with the Gronkle again. Unlike the others I didn't grab a shield and stood by one of the obstacles i could hide behind if needed. as the others started to fight it i watched as it knocked each one of them away. Ashter though lasted longer. searching my vest I found the tuff of dragon nip. pulling it out i looked up just in time to see Fishlegs get knocked away making me wince a bit. Spotting me the dragon started to make a beeline in my direction to hurt me. taking a breath I clothes my eyes turning my head away i held out my hand with the dragon nip. hearing a thunk and sniffing sounds I looked to see the dragon sniffing the dragon nip calming down. Smiling to myself I started to rubbing the dragon nip on its nose as if petting him.

hearing sounds from above I noticed a lot of people that had remained in the village had come to watch. looking at the Gronkle I manged to get the dragon back up and started to lead him to his pen. once it it was inside i tossed it the dragon nip and it relaxed as the doors closed and it locked. turning around i saw peoples amazed satires at me. I started to feel nervous at all the looks. "well that will be it for training today." Gobber said as i started to leave the arena as I walked across the bridge I heard someone shout my name. Turning around to see Ashter and his gang. I was going to make a run for it but they didn't look like they were going to pick on me. For once they looks happy to see me. "where did you learn to do that!" Tuffnut said only to be shoved forward by his sister Ruffnut. "that was amazing!" she had said and Snotlout nodded smiling for once at me. "where did you learn to do that?" he asked as I started to back away not liking the crowded feeling. "oh well um you see, I left my ax back at the ring. so you guys go ahead." I said nearly running into Ashter before moving to run. "I'll see you guys later!" I said running back across the bride I could feel Ashters glare and quickly hid around the corner seeing as that area was hidden.

when I was sure they were gone i made my way to where I had hidden the saddle and harness. running i ran all the way to the cove with it only stopping when I reached the entrance panting running out of breath I entered the cove. looking around i saw toothless trying to scratch this one area on his back. "need help there boy?" I asked him walking over. putting the stuff down I walked over to him and started to scratch his back. liking this he started to purr and move so I could scratch his back more. smiling i did so really scratching him. when I reached under and scratched his chin he made this loud purr and fell to the ground purring contentedly. smiling I sat down beside him and leaned on him. "you know today was pretty...weird" I said to him as he curled around me making a smile appear on my face. "I actually survived dragon training without A. getting shot at and B. without hurting the dragon" I said smiling a bit as he gave me a curious look. I had told him a bit of how I was forced to do it. Also how i nearly get blown up each time. he nudged me asking me to continue. "I mean you know I don't want to hurt you guys, I just...cant. So in dragon training i took some of the grass that made you act like you did." I said meaning his cuddly self that didn't seem to want to let me go. he turned his head away a bit. I guess he got embarrassed about it. "I used it to calm the Gronkle down and put him back in the pen." I said then sighed curling up. I felt toothless move to see his face beside mine and nuzzling me. I chuckled at this. Guess he was happy I wasn't hurt or his fellow dragon. when I finished my store he purred softly as if to comfort me. I smiled resting on him. This dragon my Toothless was my best friend ever. I would be crushed if he ever left. "what do you say to taking a good nap then testing out the saddle?" I asked him already feeling sleepy I was up late again working on perfecting the saddle and harness. I heard him grumble and wrap his wing around me to keep me warm and safe. snuggling close to him I smiled. "thanks toothless." I said as he purred and soon I was asleep to the soothing sound and the feeling of soft rosy scales.

_Watching my human sleep I smiled the best i could as a dragon. she was perfect completely perfect. I've heard stories of how people treat her and i cant see how they could be. Shes not like them she doesn't want to kill us. She uses different ways in her training to in a way keep peace, and I understand her deeply. I am the last of the Night furies, different then all the dragons. Alone and an outcast. She is brilliant, open minded and beautiful. Yet they shun her and maker her feel alone. like me an outcast. looking at the sky I knew the dragons were listening to...IT. Our leader Our queen. I had to control myself to keep myself from growling at the thought and waking her up. looking at her sleeping form I felt my heart beat faster as I did. Her amber hair falling in her face just slightly and I wished I could move it to see her face. That face that smiled at me every time she saw me since she let me go. Since I trusted her._

_She changed me, trusted me as i trusted her. I swear I will protect her. though at time I wonder why i feel strongly for her. Is it just because she gave me my wings back? No Its more and I know it I should never feel this way. I should feel this way for my kind, for a female DRAGON! Not for her...not for this human...this beautiful brilliant human. 'Oh my hiccup what have you done to me you silly human. you're making me love you. So much have I already loved you for. but its growing my little human, and I don't know what i can do about it.' I thought and nuzzled her slightly taking in her scent. she smelt the forest more clean the most her kind. She also smelt of lavender most be what she uses. 'Why do I love you, I barely know you still and I would lay my life down for you.' I thought as i closed my eyes my last thought before I began to dream was for my hiccup, and how much I was falling in love with this human girl who saved my life._


	9. Chapter 9

As me and Toothless landed on the ground I smiled. This landing was a lot better then most. Untying the rope around my ankle I got off is back. Stretching a bit I covered my mouth in a yawn. "We did a lot better today. Don't you think so?" I asked him as he purred and nudged me. I smiled at him and held him softly. He was my best friend. Smiling I rested my head on his and closed my eyes. For awhile we just stood there our forehead pressed to each other as I listened to him purr. He was so much to me but at the same time I was confused. He meant so much to me that if something ever happened to him. I would probably die. Pulling back a bit I kissed his nose making his purr grow. "I better go" I said my voice nothing more then a whisper as i moved to untie the rope. I could feel his eyes on me as I stood with the rope and smiled at him. Placing it on a rock nearby I waved to him my fair well and left to go home. "Goodnight Toothless! I love you!" I called out to him. I could feel a blush reach my cheeks as he looked at me with this look before roaring out to me. Smiling shyly I left the cove my heart beating a hundred miles a minute.

As I walked back to the village through the forest I thought about what I said to Toothless. How he had reacted...It was as If he was telling me he loved me back. Feeling my face flush more I shook my head. 'No It was probably him saying goodnight in his own way...besides it not like I love him as...a lover. No it's just as a friend nothing more nothing less...right?' thinking about this I got frustrated and yelled messing up my hair. This was so frustrating How can I fall in love with a dragon! It was wrong! It wasn't natural! Placing my hand over my heart I squeezed the fabric there in a tight grip. How can I fall in love with him is the question I'm asking myself. But the question should really be...how can I not fall in love with him. Toothless -even though we got off to a...rocky start- was there for me. He listened to me when no one else would. He is protective of me like when i feel into the lake. Shaking my head I felt my eyes sting with unshed tears. I loved that dragon in so many ways but at the same time I cant love him. 'I'm so confused! Odin help me...I don't know what to do. I am in love with a dragon..and I can't be with him even if my heart is his to take' I thought before I looked at the village through the trees. Whipping my eyes I went to village making my way to my house. I wasn't feeling hungry and I just wanted to be alone and think about things with me and toothless. How did it get this way. I wasn't suppose to fall in love with him.

_I laid there looking at the dark sky only a half-moon to light the sky. she was different today when she left. Her cheeks were red when she told me she loved me. Does...she feel the same as me. No that's ridiculous she just probably meant it in a friendly manner but her face.. she looked so beautiful with that red on her cheeks. Sighing I moved to the lake and caught my dinner. As I ate my fish I couldn't help but ponder over what happened. What if she really did love me as I love her. If so then...her kind would shun her. A human who is in love with a dragon. they'll banish her. Feeling anger rise in me I shot a blast of fire at the river making some steam rise from it. I could never let that happen to her. Sighing as my anger started to cool I looked to the sky. 'What am I suppose to do. I am the last of my kind...and I want a human girl for my mate. But our forms are so different how could this ever be possible, if only she was a dragon like me.' I thought then sighed shaking my head finishing my meal. 'No she has her father still that would never work. Maybe...even for awhile if I was human...We could be together even if it was for a short time.' I thought with a sigh going to a cave I had found burning the ground inside before laying down to sleep. ' I love you my dear Hiccup, sleep well my love.'_

Wake up the next morning my head hurt as I dressed. sighing I made my way down the steps I saw my godfather there."Um Morning Gobber." I said as he turned and looked at me with a smile. I knew something was up since it didn't reach his eyes. I felt panic grip my heart. Did something happen to my father? Did something happen on their search? Taking a seat by him my heart beat with the fear it held. "Is everything ok?" I asked him. "Did something happen to my father?" I asked him hoping to the heavens that nothing had happened to him. He gave me an odd look but shook his head. "No nothing has happened to your father" he spoke to me. "What I am worried about is you."

this made me rather confused which he could tell. "You never came to dinner last night. I wanted to make sure you weren't sick or anything." He said to me making me smile softly. "I'm fine Gobber I just didn't feel like eating with the others." I said and he nodded. "We'll Fishlegs was also worried about you. So let him know your alright." He said and I nodded. Getting up we both made our way to the great hall to eat something. When I got there I saw Fishlegs who waved at me. Smiling I got some food and went to join him at our table. "Hey your ok." he said smiling at me as I sat down. "Yeah I just was tired yesterday and went to bed early." I told him which wasn't a full lie but it wasn't the truth either. "Well I'm glad your ok. Are you ready for dragon training?" He asked me. Shrugging I started to eat my breakfast "I guess. Depends on the dragon we are going to be training with." I said to him . Hopefully it will be something that I could use the scratching I techniques learned with toothless. Fishlegs Nodded chuckling a bit in agreement.

The rest of breakfast went like that me and Fishlegs talking. Feeling a pair of eyes on my I turned but I saw no one there. Shrugging it off I turned back to Fishlegs and we continued to talk. On our way to dragon training and this time Ruffnut comes up to us away from her brother, Snotlout and Ashter. I looked at her a bit surprised as she stood on the other side of me. "So you never did talk about how you did that yesterday. " she said to me. I glanced at Fishlegs unsure but he nudged me to go on. "It was a lucky guess. " I said tucking some loose hair behind my ear. She gave me a look. "No way that was a lucky guess, you've been getting Fishlegs to help you right?" She said making me and Fishlegs chuckle. "No I'm being honest" I said well partly anyway. She looked at me but shrugged. "Alright If you say so, So are you ready to face the next dragon." She asked me making me smile a bit. Seeing as Fishlegs had asked me the same question at breakfast. "She said It depends on the dragon." Fishlegs said to her. Ruffnut nodded as we got into the arena. "Makes sense, I'm just looking froward to what new things she might cook up" She said elbowing me playfully. Still hurt but at least she was just playing.

Gobber stood outside the arena again which meant one little thing. It was a Nadder, a Deadly I'm going to spike you Nadder. I was a bit worried that my trick wont work. 'Ok Hiccup just...remember don't harm it and Hopefully it wont harm you. Simple enough right?' I thought as I saw some of the villages comes around the arena as well. Oh Thor why me. "Today you lot will be working with the Nadder again. Now remember Keep to its blind spot and use it to your advantage." Gobber said to us letting get our weapons before he signaled to someone to open the Nadders gate. As the Nadder came out it was immediately on offense its spikes raised. while others charged at it I kept still holding the mace in my hand. Snotlout went for a frontal assault only to get picked up and tossed by its head. the twins tried to go at it but bot got knocked away by its tail, and Fishlegs got shot at making him jump and dodge it. I was glad he did. Hearing a cry I saw Ashter throw the ax at the Nadder. Deflecting it with the horn on its nose It started to charge at us. Ashter tumbled to his left to dodge it while I stood still dropping the mace. As It got closer I held my hands up turning a bit letting it sniff me. As it did so the spikes on its head lowered showing it was sensing no threat from me. When the spikes shot up again I heard Ashter cry out. Turning I saw him charging with his ax. 'He's going to kill it!' I thought panicked Quickly I turned to the dragon and started to scratch around its neck, cheek and under its chin. Feeling the dragon purr and relax as I scratched the rough dry scales It collapsed at my feet content.

Ashter stopped charging and looked at me shocked. I gave him a shy look as he rested the ax on his shoulder. As the crowd cheered the gate to the arena opened and some vikings came in to put the at ease Nadder into its pen. While the others were distracted I started to leave and head out to the forest I wanted to talk to Toothless. Making my way through the village a few people who were still there waved at me with smiles on their faces. Actual smiles! It made me smile more as I rushed into the forest. Making my way down a familiar path I raced to where the entrance was. Entering the clearing I called out Toothless's name Excitedly. I didn't hear a reply and got worried. "Toothless? Toothless this isn't funny!" I called out to him hoping this was just some game but I heard no call. Turning around I looked around backing up a bit till I felt a firm chest press to my back. Turning around quickly I saw a boy, He was taller then me and older maybe by three years? His midnight black hair down to his neck was shaggy and his eyes were toxic green. His skin was tan, and he was only wrapped in a black soft cloak like object. Backing up I was afraid of who this person was but his eyes were familiar. Seeming to sensing my fear he reached out to me his hand had scales on it. Black soft looking scales. looking at them I stopped moving away and moved close taking his hand into mine. Running my fingers over the scales I felt how rosy soft they were. Looking up I looked into the boys eye's. Toxic green...just likes my dragon. Just like, "Toothless?" I asked him curious and just a bit of hope in my eyes. His toxic eyes brightened and he smiled nodding his head vigorously.

Surprise crossed my features as I looked him over most of him being covered by that cloak. which looked like the only article of clothing he had. Blushing lightly I looked back into his eyes. "How...How is this possible?" I asked him. He didn't reply with words as he pointed to the sky making me look up then at him. "The sky?" I asked him. Shaking his head with a frown he looked for something to use to help. Finding nothing I heard him growl and kneel down seeming to poke at the ground. looking closer I noticed they were in the pattern. Like stars in the night sky. That's when it clicked he made a wish! "You wished on a star a prayer and you wished to be human?" I asked him shocked and surprised. Standing again he nodded his head and smiled at me. "Why would you wish to be human?" I asked him. Here his smiled softened and he placed a finger on my heart. " Me? You changed ..for me?" I asked him which he nodded again. I felt tears prick my eyes and my heart swell. "W-Why?" I asked him my voice cracking. He smiled softly at me as he took my hand in his and placed it over his heart.

I felt his heart beat under my hand for a moment. Tears slid down my face as I understood what this silent motion meant "Toothless.." I said looking up at him. He was still smiling softly at me. He loved me, he was in love with me. I wasn't alone in this. Crying I hugged him close to me not caring that the only thing he wore was a black cloak. "I love you too." I said to him as I cried. I felt his arms wrap around me and I felt safe. when I had calmed down I whipped my eyes and pulled back. looking at him he was still smiling but he didn't speak. "Can you talk?" I asked him curiously. Here he paused thinking for a moment before he looked at me and shrugged. I smiled and chuckled before leading him to an area to sit. "Then its my turn to teach you something today" I said to him smiling. He smiled back and he had a full set a teeth. Normal human teeth.. until you get to his K9 teeth. Those were still very sharp I moved around and looked for a stick. Finding one with a good point I walked back to him and sat down.

For the rest of the day I stayed with his teaching him our language How to read and some basic words so we could really talk. He seemed so happy to be able to talk to me. It made me smile and chuckle. "I love you" He told me as we sat together looking at the sky. He was holding me to him being careful about certain things. I had to explain that to him, there was much blushing from both of us. "I love you too, As a human and a dragon" I said to him closing my eyes. I felt him chuckle the feeling vibrating through his chest. "I'm pretty glad you said that." He said to me making me look at him in question. "This form. Its not permanent, at least I don't think so. I will have to return to my dragon self soon." he said to me stroking my hair lightly through his fingers. I smiled softly. "And I will continue trying to help you fly again." I said to him as he smiled softly in return. "Thank you Hiccup, for all that you've done so far." He said to me making me smile more and blush. "There has to be a way to make it so that fin stays open a wire or something...I'll work on it when I get back home. Speaking of the saddle and tail fin...where are they?" I asked him moving he sat up and pointed to an area across from where we were. "Over there is a cave I've been sleeping in. I left them in there." He told me and I nodded. "Ok I'll take them back to Berk with me when I have to leave so I can make adjustments." I said thinking about what I could do to the saddle. I heard him chuckle and suddenly I was embraced again. "Your so brilliant I'm sure you could come up with something." He said to me making me blush and smile shyly. "T-thanks..at least you think so." I said to him tucking some hair behind my ear out of nervous habit "If they can't see how brilliant you are then they are blind." He said to me and that made me smile more. I hugged him and rested my head on his chest hearing his heart beat. "You have no idea how much that means to me. He smiled and started to stroke my hair again as the sun began to set.

As the sun was about to disappear over the canyon out of our view he backed away from me and stood up. Getting up I looked at him worried. "Toothless? whats wrong?" I asked him as he gave me a sad smile. "I've run out of time. Its time for me to change back." He told me as his body gave a light glow and he started to change his form. I wanted to give him one kiss before he left but my feet wouldn't move. I was amazed by the transformation as the cloak changed to his wings and skin soon was replaced with scales. His body grew and changed till once more a beautiful Night Fury was standing before me. Sadly he approached me and I hugged him to me. "It's ok toothless I still love you and I will still be there for you." I said to him. I got him to purr as the sky began to darken. smiling sadly I walked with him to his cave getting the saddle and tail fin wrapping them together so i could carry them. "I have to go now, the others will wonder where I am." I said to him walking out of the cave. He whined a bit. I took that as he didn't want me to leave him. I smiled softly putting the saddle and fin down. Hugging his head I kissed him softly. "I'll be back tomorrow like always, I promise. I love you toothless" I said to him. Her purred and nuzzled me making me smile. I said goodnight to him kissing him once more before taking the saddle and heading home to Berk.


	10. Chapter 10

After hiding the saddle and tailfin in my little work area in the shop I made my way to dinner. As I entered and got my food, I Barely had time to sit down before all of Ashter's friends came swarming around me. What truly shocked me the most was the fact Snotlout came with them. I would think he would never want anything to do with me. Even if I was getting better in dragon training, I was getting swamped with questions about how I learned that. Or what gave me the idea for it. I didn't know how to answer such questions so I just said it was just a hunch and I had gone with it. Snotlout didn't believe me at all but that was fine. I can honestly say that was the most interesting evening of my life. I've never had so many people around me asking questions and acting wanting to know what i was going to say!

After retrieving the saddle and the tail fin i took it to the shop. Working on it I was trying to find a way for the tail fin to stay open on its own. Yawning I looked around the shop to find something to help with that. Finding some strong thick wiring I looked back at the saddle and fin with a new light. That was it! It would time and I can do something temporarily but I had the Idea! Moving back to my work space I moved the saddle and fin. what I needed to do to them was simple and I could do after this. Grabbing parchments and coal pencils I got to work sketching out some ideas. I would need to take Toothless's measurements but if this worked then I would be able to give him his flight back! I would still have to ride with him but he can fly again. Smiling I continued to sketch my ideas late into the night. Just as I was putting the finishing touches on it I heard something fall in the shop. Getting up quickly I hid the saddle and fin as well as the sketches before grabbing the candle and walking into the shop. I saw Ashter picking some stuff that he had knocked over. What was he doing here?

Noticing I had found him he looked over at me. "Oh I didn't mean to bother you while you were busy" he said which just made me wonder even more. What in Thors name he was doing here? "Um it's fine, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked him not really trusting him. "I wanted to ask if you would take a walk with me." He said simply. I studied him for a moment before deciding he was telling the truth. "Well alright then..." I said still uncertain of this. I had a feeling i was going to deeply regret this.

As we left the shop, Ashter was leading me through the streets heading to the shore of the beach. It was pretty quiet as we walked and I looked up at the night sky. It was pretty as the stars filled the sky making constellations. I smiled softly to myself and I felt Ashter's eyes on me as I did this. Finally after a moment I looked at him with a curious look on my face. "What?" I asked him innocently. For a moment I thought I saw him blushing but it was just my eyes playing tricks on me. Ashter never blushes, never shows a smile, and always seems to have a glare. Which was mostly directed at me really... "Nothing…its nothing" he said and turned his head away as we continued to walk.

When we got to a nice spot that had rocks for us to sit on it was still very quiet. Only the sound of the waves hitting the shore could be heard. "Why are you in dragon training." He asked but it was more of statement. I glanced at him before looking away and shrugging. "At first to be honesty I really wanted to do it, to prove myself to everyone" I said to him pulling my knees to my chest wrapping my arms around them and resting my chin on my knees. I felt him look at me but I didn't even look at him. I just watched the water. "But, I guess I realized that I can't It's just not me." I said before moving to get down turning my back to him standing straight. "But I would do anything to make my father happy." I said before I started to walk away. "Hey… Hey! Where are you going!" He called out to me but he didn't make a move to really stop me. "What does it matter? I was never really here to you anyway!" I called back before I continued to walk. Getting back to the Iron works lighting the candle I went to my work area and put the candle down pulling out the saddle to work on again I traced the leather seat thinking of my toothless. Then I broke down crying. For all the pain that I went through for all the pain I felt. To know that if my father ever found out about toothless, how I felt about toothless. It would all come crashing down in a painful spiral. They would kill him and I would be banished or killed myself. I curled up tightly and slowly I cried myself to sleep leaning on the saddle.

The next morning we had dragon training like usual and this time was a bit shaky since I never knew what to expect but I handled it well. after words I took the saddle and harness and the other things I stashed away and went to the cove. Once there toothless came right over to me but stopped for a moment. Soon he was sniffing me which confused me a lot as he started to growl a bit. "Toothless what's wron-ahhh!" I cried as I was tackled as he continued to sniff me and growl. "T-toothless?" I asked but the look he gave me kept me quiet. It was a demanding look, one that I couldn't understand. "T-toothless I don't understand" I said worried about what he was thinking. He sniffed me again and I realized my scent it was something he could smell on me. "What is it? my scent?" I asked him and his eyes shot to mine and that confirmed it. What could it be? I tried to think relaxing myself seeing as he was being territorial. I was his in a way and..oh! "Ashter that has to be it." I said getting a growl out of him. Looking at him I moved and kissed his nose softly. "Calm down, let me up and I'll explain" I said to him. he snorted still not very pleased but he in fact let me up . sitting up I gathered all that had fallen and put it beside me. Turning to face him he was sitting waiting patiently for me to speak.

"Its not how you think, He came in while i was working on the saddle and tail fin. Not wanting him to see them I had asked what he wanted." I started and he nudged his head for me to continue. Sighing I did so telling him how he wanted to go for a walk and that's what we did. I also told him how in a way i did in fact tell Ashter off. At this I could see a small smirk forming on his dragon lips. It was as if he was saying 'That's my girl'. I chuckled and got up and moved to hug him softly. He nuzzled me with a purr. Chuckling I pulled back and kissed his nose again. "I have a surprise for you" I said and he gave me a curious look as he noticed some stuff I never usually bring with me. "I think I found a way to keep your tail open, and how to help you control it in flight." I said as I pulled out a bunch of blue prints I had drawn up. I started to explain using my hands and pointing on him and the saddle where everything would be. "And this," I said pointing to the drawing of a pedal. "This is going to help with the control. If you still want to work as a team. I'll be riding with you. And helping to control the fin. We will have to be in sync to get this right." I said and looked at him. There was a look in his eyes, I couldn't really tell but it was a smoldering look that made heat rise to my cheeks. He leaned forward and nuzzled me and I smiled and hugged him. I knew what he was saying, Thank you and I love you. "I love you too," I told him as he pulled back. The soft look was still there and I smiled all the more at it.

Most of the day was spent on me taking measurements and writing down more ideas. Temporarily I did making it so that the tail fin would stay open. Smiling I started to walk over to where I left the blueprints after I had finished when toothless darted past me and was attacking something on the wall. Looking I noticed it was a little light on the wall. looking at the hammer in my hands I saw the light was being reflected off of it. 'Oh, no way.' I thought before making the light move to the side and I saw toothless follow it. Smiling I moved all the stuff behind the rock I was using to lean on and went behind it myself.

I smiled and angled the hammer so the light was reflecting onto the walls of the cove again and watched as he followed it. smiling i softly chuckled as i made him follow the light. he almost caught it till I moved it making him run across a path in front of me. I smiled and chuckled till i finally stopped teasing him. when the light disappeared his head shot up and he turned to look at me as I laughed on the ground. hearing a growl I looked up to see that playful look on his face. "No...no toothless" I said quickly getting to my feet.

Slowly he stalked towards me and I backed away. "Toothless it was a joke i was just playing around" I said before he started to come at me. letting out a yelp I turned and started to run and our game of cat and mouse began. I only lasted a few moments before he tackled me and pined me to the ground. chuckling i looked at him to see that soft look had returned and he was purring. "Okay okay you got me" I said chuckling softly. he purred and nuzzled my cheek softly with a small lick of affection before he laid beside me his wing covering me to keep me warm. I smiled and turned to face him smiling still. I was in love with a dragon and he was in love with me. This was a very dangerous game we were playing and we both knew it. But hey I'm a Viking what's life without a few risks here and there, right?

_**I couldn't understand it why...why did she walk away like that. her words kept on playing in my head. **__"I was never really here to you anyway!"_ **That's what she had said to me as she walked away from me last night. She was always here, always making a mess while she was at it. It didn't matter as soon as Stoic returned everything that my father and her father had agreed on will be put into motion and Hiccup will be mine, and I will keep her safe and away from all of this. That I swear. Seeing my friends heading over to me I got up from where I was leaning and went over to them so we can continue our training before we had to face a new dragon tomorrow. **


	11. Chapter 11

As I walked to dragon training my mind was else were wondering else were. What would be best to start with for the new additions to the tail fin controls. As I continued to walk I was not pay attention to my surroundings. So when a hand was placed on my shoulder I jumped almost ten feet into the air and nearly fell. Feeling arms come around me to keep me steady I blushed and looked to see who it was. Seeing a Bit of long blond hair I followed it to the owner and looked into a pair of icy blue eyes. "A-Ashter!" I said before pulling away from him. He let me go as I turned to face him fully. "What were you thinking about that had you so distracted?" he asked me raising a brow in question. "I um It's nothing." I said turning to walk again, and this time he followed me. What in the world...did I enter some parallel world? Did I some how become a target for Loki's pranks?

Glancing beside me I decided to stay quiet and looked ahead again. "I still don't see why you left." He said meaning last night. Was he serious? "It..." I started, I couldn't just tell him Its because I was in love with Toothless. That wouldn't go so well. "It's cause...I'm stressed about dragon training and...I'm worried for my father" I said which was pretty much true. Dragon training was becoming very stressful. Also who knows what terrors my father was facing out there. As much as toothless was nice, his kind wasn't exactly welcoming to us. Nor was my kind to his. Jumping as a hand was placed on my shoulder I looked up at him. He actually seemed...sympathetic. "He'll come back Hiccup. And when he does he'll be proud to see how far you've progressed." he said to me. As much as I didn't like Ashter anymore those words were actually pretty nice. "Um...thank you." I said to him. "We um better get to dragon training." I said before moving and heading to the arena him in tow.

When we arrived everyone was giving us weird looks cause we arrived together. Even something seemed off with my godfather. Putting it aside for now I walked over to Fishlegs. "Morning" I said to him with a half smile. Snapping out of it he smiled back. "Morning,Hiccup" He said to me though something still seemed to be off with him as well. Was I missing something? I'll have to talk to toothless about it. While I was working on his tail fin we were going to practice him changing to a human.

"This dragon is a little beast and will not hesitate to harm you or set you on fire. Now get your shields and stand by that door." he said as I picked up a shield. To my luck, there was enough light in the arena to do the trick I learned with toothless, I just prayed it worked in my favor. As the others finished getting what they needed we all stood in front of the door. I was standing behind Ashter and Tuffnut when they started to lift the latch of the gate. "Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber's voice said from above us as the villagers watched from behind hid the bars above us. When the latch was lifted away I heard a squeak and, looked down to see a small door swinging and a little tiny dragon standing there licking its eye. It was actually pretty cute and adorable to say the least.

"HA!" Tuffnut started pointing at the dragon, "Its like the size of my-AHH!". I had to try so hard not to laugh as the little dragon launched himself at tuffnut tackling him to the ground biting his nose. "Ugh! get it off!" Tuffnut cried as the dragon hooked its large dull looking claws in tuffnuts mouth. It was shaking its head back and forth trying to take his nose off. I still thought it was cute and decided to give tuffnut mercy. Moving my shield into the light I made a beam of light appear in front of the dragon and moved it around. When the dragon jumped off and started to follow it Tuffnut cried out how very hurt he was. Moving my shield I lead the dragon back to Its hatch. "Wow, She's better then you ever where." I heard him say to someone, I guessed it was Ashter. As the little dragon went inside the hatch to Its room, stopped it from getting out by putting my foot on the little door. Turning around a smiled a bit at the group who as still shocked ,but Ashter looked a bit...annoyed? I was confused as the latch was put back into place and I moved away.

When we were told we were dismissed Ashter marched out of the arena looking extremely angry. "Well...that's new." Gobber said as we all left. I was curious about that too but I had a date with Toothless to get to. Quickly going to my house I got my present for him. Leaving out the back and hurrying into the forest I heard what sounded like an ax getting thrown and avoided going close to the sound. I probably didn't want to see the person who was throwing it. It took a bit of time but soon I was in the cove. "Toothless! I got a present for you!" I called out to him. I saw him as he appeared and he was once again in his human form. Rushing to him he looked at me curiously. Or more like what was in my hands. "What is that?" He asked me as I handed him the package. "clothes, I made them for you after your first transformation." I said to him. "I hope they fit"

Smiling at me he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Thank you" he told me as he tried to open the package. He was having a little trouble with the twine i used to tie it and started to get frustrated. Chuckling I took the package from his hands and undid the twine and handed it back. Looking embarrassed he thanked me and finished unwrapping the brown paper over it. Inside was a black long sleeve shirt similar to the one I wore. There was also a leather vest in there and a pair of dark brown almost black pants. Placing them down onto a rock he moved to undo the tie on his cloak so he could put the clothes on. At this I quickly turned around and blushed as red as my hair. Noticing this he looked at me curious. "Hiccup?" he asked me, "what is wrong?". Blushing I kept my back to him "Y-you shouldn't really c-change in front of me." I said to him stuttering a bit. "Why?" he asked me curiously. "B-Because...people of opposite genders shouldn't change in front of one another unless they are married." I said to him still blushing. "Oh" he said but I'm not sure if he really understood what I meant. I can hear shuffling of clothes as he was dressing and ( I only blushed more. "Why is that?" he asked me when he was done. turning around I saw him in the clothes I had made him and he looked...well he looked handsome. Though he had the shirt on backwards but at least the pants were on correctly. "It's just how it is" I said chuckling.

"you have the shirt on backwards you know" I said making him blush a bright red. "Oh...sorry" he said and pulled off the shirt he was wearing. blushing I watched him, his human body was well built and he had.. well muscles. Muscles that would probably make any girl in berk drool over, even me. Once he had put the shirt on right again, he put his cloak back on and I helped him tie it. "there they fit, I was worried that they wouldn't." I said to him as I straightened out some wrinkles in his clothes for him. Smiling softly he wrapped his arms around me and, I looked up at him surprised. He only gave me a soft smile and, I smiled back. Softly he kissed the top of my head as I rested on his chest. "How was your day...I can smell his scent on you again" he said and I could almost hear the growl in his voice from that. "It was...Interesting and that is because he wouldn't leave me alone." I said as he tightened his grip a bit around me. "I thought he always ignored you." he said to me and I knew he was upset. "I thought the same but he just seems to want to get closer to me now." I said to him with a sigh.

"I was thinking about how to make the tail fin work with my plans and he came up behind me and surprised me." I said to him. He didn't look to pleased by this fact. Looking up I gave him a small smile to try to cheer him up. Sighing he smiled softly and rested his forehead on mine. "you know how much I'm protective over you." he said to me and I chuckled. "Yes, I know and I'm great full for that. He smiled and kissed my nose making me chuckle and blush.

All that day I spent with him teaching more of him of our ways and, he was catching really fast! He was still a bit curious about things and I know I still have a lot to explain to him. I even told him about the weird way people were acting when I got to dragon training with Ashter. He thought about it and seemed uncomfortable about it. Maybe he had figured something out. When he said it was probably because I was with him that made people look at us like that, I had to agree with that. I guess it was a pretty odd. But still something felt really off about the whole situation.

When the sun was setting I knew our time was up. Kissing me on the cheek goodnight he backed away and changed to his dragon form. Just like the cloak the clothes I made him changed into scales and disappeared as his dragon form took hold. Hugging him softly I wished him a goodnight and left our little hideaway and made my way home. I had something to finish up and I will to see him fly again.


	12. Chapter 12

(this chapter was proof read by Warrior nun)

_**THUNK...THUNK...THUNK. **_

_**That is the satisfying sound my ax makes as it embeds its self into the trees trunk. How could I have let this happen! She's showed me up again! How did someone...someone as weak and scrawny as her get so good at dragon training! Pulling my ax out of the tree I turned and threw it at another, watching as its blade dug deep into the trees bark. I hated how much she had gotten so much better at this than me, and she didn't even use a weapon! She used that brain of her and, where in the name of Thor how did she learn all of that! Pulling my ax out and giving another furious cry I turned to throw my ax again only to freeze and see hiccup standing there, just as frozen as I was. Then just like that she was taking off again. Growling I went after her. I was not letting her get away this time. Following her through the brush I lost her as went behind a rock. Moving above I looked out to see if I could see her and didn't. Cursing I hit my fist on the rock, hard. I was extremely pissed now. Walking away, though I couldn't help but wonder...what was that thing she was carrying in her arms?**_

That was way too close for comfort! Hiding behind the rock I heard Ashter hit his fist on it as he grumbled and walked away. When I was sure he was gone, I sighed and looked around. Seeing the cost was clear I hurried to Toothless. I was so excited! I had finished it. The new gear for flying and I wanted to show it to him as fast as I could. When I finally got to the clearing I looked around for him finding him asleep in the sun. Chuckling softly I placed the gear gently on the ground and slowly tiptoed my way to him. He looked so adorable when he slept. Slowly I knelt down and started to pet his head softly. Almost immediately he started to purr and I smiled. I kept this up for a while and scratched behind his ears before he started to wake up. "Afternoon sleepy head" I told him as he yawned and got up stretching. Standing I waited till I had his attention before I told him the news. Looking at me curiously he noticed my excitement and tilted his head curiously. "I finished it." I said to him as I moved back to where the new saddle was. "I finished everything the mechanism for the tail fin, how to control it. Now we just have to do some tests" I said as I got it ready. Pulling out something I tied my hair into a high ponytail: to keep my auburn hair out of my face as I worked. Toothless nudged me and I looked at him. Looking to the basket in the corner with the fishing rod, he looked back to me. Almost forgot he can't really swim with part of his tail gone.

"right let me get you some lunch first then we can do this" I said sheepishly with a chuckled.

Fishing in the pond was great there was plenty of fish in here to feed toothless when he wanted to; of course, most of the time he had the makeshift tail. So I guess it should have been obvious to me that he needed some help with this. When the basket was full of fish I moved it and pushed it over for him and got to work on the saddle. While he ate I carefully moved around him and started to tighten the straps having him move when I needed him too. When that was done it came to the fun part. Hooking up the new tail I moved the cords to the mechanism on the saddle. Pulling them I tested to see how they would work and smiled when everything moved according to plan.

"Ok done!" I said stepping back to look at my handy work. I had to say it wasn't that bad. Looking up from his fish lunch toothless looked at the saddle curiously. "Does it feel ok? Walk around and see if anything bothers you so I can make adjustments"

Getting up he did just that. First he started with simple walking which turned into a run. I watched him and he seemed to be moving just fine. "Test your wings, nothing is bothering them right?" I asked. tilting his head as he came to me he spread out his wings and tested them. Nothing seemed to bother him there either. Purring he nuzzled me, His silent way of saying you did a good job. Chuckling I smiled. "Thanks boy." she said to him smiling. "Now want to test this out? We can go to a small hill and tie a rope to something till I can get the pedal to work." I said and he looked at me odd. "The pedal helps me to control the tail fin. I have to test to see which way I need to move it to help while you fly" I told him. This he seemed to kind of get and nodded and let me on his back.

The takeoff was bumpy as was the flight to the hill and we almost fell, twice. When we got to the widows peak and landed we stumbled and almost fell. "Ok...practice...yeah that's a biggie" I said to him getting off. The wind here was pretty good and we would be able to do this with him gliding. Seeing a stump at the top of the peek I went over with the rope. Wrapping one end around the stump twice I tied a good not before tying the other half of It to the saddle harness on toothless.

"Ok..ready?" I asked him. He gave a nodded of his head and I got on his back. As a good wind current came, Toothless spread his wings and we were lifted up. The knot I tied held pretty strong and I smiled. "Ok, here we go" I said and moved my foot back hearing the pedal click and the tail fin open. looking behind me I saw the fin was wide open.

Patting Toothless' back he closed his wings and we landed. Marking on some paper I brought I made a small drawing of the position and what the fin looked like and smiled before tucking it away again. Feeling another breeze come I patted him on the back to let him know to go again. Spreading his wings out we were lifted up but this time...the rope snapped. "Whoa!" I cried out as toothless gave a startled cry of his own as we flew back into the forest. Hitting a few trees and bushes we finally came to a landing. Getting up onto all fours I shook my head but at the sudden pull of being lifted I gave a startled yelp. "Wha-wha!" I yelled out and looked at toothless was sitting up a bit. Being careful I knelt on my knees and looked up at the saddle. "Oh great..." I said and tugged on the safety line. Our fall must of bent the hook piece. Now were stuck!

Sighing I looked at toothless. "Were...going to need to go to the village" I told him. The look he gave me was a startled wide eyed one. Probably asking If I was completely serious. "I'm serious, Toothless, the hook is bent over the safety line. I can't get it open unless I use my tools in the work shop." I told him and he sighed giving a grumble laying down almost pouting. "Would you rather we be stuck like this?" I asked him. The look he gave me as he turned and grinned that almost smirk like grin made me blush in shock. That's when he laughed his dragon laugh and I glared and smacked his arm. "That was not funny toothless!" I cried out blushing.

He only continued to laugh at me. sighing I carefully moved to where I could stand while we were connected and climbed onto his back. "Alright chuckles, we better get to the village. From here we should make it by nightfall. Perfect cover for you." I told him patting his side. He made a groan like he didn't want to but stood and turned in the direction of the village. " We could try flying" I said to him and he glanced back at me with a look. "Right.. maybe now's not a good time" I said sheepishly. He gave me a half smile and a small purr. His small sign of we would fly again soon, and I smiled.

As we arrived at the village it was indeed nightfall as I saw the torches lit. Getting off his back I started to lead him through the village keeping to the darker parts so he would be hidden. "Okay, almost there were almost-shoot hide!" I said in a hushed whisper shoving toothless the best I could into the shadows behind someones house as I leaned on the wall. "Hiccup," One of the village men addressed as he passed me. I waved a bit keeping a small smile on my face as he passed. I saw toothless peek out from where he was as the man passed and I started to move.

When he wasn't coming I pulled on the safety line connecting us and pulled him along. As we entered the work shop I looked around to make sure the coast was clear before I continued in. As I looked around for what I needed I picked up the tool as I heard a loud crash jumping. Turning around I saw a bucket and tools littering the ground and toothless with a sheepish look. Sighing I shook my head "we need to be quiet" I said In a Hushed whisper. Moving to him I tried to pry open the hook when I heard someone call my name. "Hiccup," I heard Ashter call out, "are you in there?"

'Oh no, Ashter!' I thought and quickly moved to the window. Jumping out of it I quickly shut it behind me and faced him. "Ashter, hey! Hi Ahster, hi Ashter, Ashter hey" I said like a bumbling idiot. This was just not turning out as well as I hoped it would. He raised a brow at how I was acting and I knew he found it suspicious. "Ok, usually I could care less what people do, But your acting really suspicious and weird" He said crossing his arms looking at me pointedly. I chuckled as I felt a strong tug on the cord. 'Toothless your not helping!' I thought and chuckled. "Well...weirder" He said as my back was now pressed to the window sill.

Next thing I know I'm lifted in the air and pulled back inside. Getting on toothless's back we quickly went out the back way. "That was not helpful" I said as we ran around to the front seeing Ashter looking into the building. Toothless grumbled and run up the hill before taking off into the air. As we flew ,which was still pretty shaky, I sighed. "Great and I thought this wasn't going to get anymore complicated with him" I said as we flew back to the cove. When we landed It was pretty dark and just a bit of the moons rays reached us. Gather some branches and twigs from the ground we started a fire and I got to work fixing the hook. "That did not go so well. Now he's going to be more suspicious" I said as toothless growled at that. "It's not my fault!" I said to him loudly and he gave me a sharp look. He was basically asking 'and its mine?'

Sighing I put the tool down and knelt to him. "No it's not and I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just...scared" I told him hugging him softly. He gave a soft purr and nudged me letting know it was ok. After while I did get the hook undone and removed the safety line. "There...now I better get back before anyone else gets suspicious" I told him kissing his nose softly. "Goodnight Toothless" I said quietly with a soft smile as he nudged me softly in his way of affection. Grabbing a branch from the fire I looked back at him with a small smile before heading home. It was going to be a long long night.


End file.
